Las pulgas y las fiestas no se llevan
by Whitemiko5
Summary: Un desafortunado incidente es solo el principio de los problemas para Inuyasha y Kagome, una tontas pulgas son las culpables de los aprietos en los que ahora están metidos hasta el cuello, eso y la gran bocota de Inuyasha.
1. El comienzo del aprieto

Este fic nació de las locas ideas mías y de mi onee-sama Mikura700, esperamos que este fic sea de su agrado

Las pulgas y las fiesta no se llevan

Kagome´s POV

Es un día precioso en el sengoku, se puede ver el sol radiante, las flores centellar debido al rocío de la mañana, los animales caminar con tranquilidad, lo pájaros trinar, y una mochila azotar, se podía escuchar, y de un pozo ubicado en el lugar antes mencionado, apareció una muchacha de cabellos negros como la noche y un vestido azul como el cielo, la joven después de salir del pozo levanta su pesado equipaje y se dirige hacia donde sabe, se encuentra la aldea, a lo lejos escucha las quejas y gritos de Inuyasha y los berridos de Shippo.

Entro a la cabaña y encontró a todos sentados mirando divertidos a Inuyasha, por toda la tontería y media que decía, haciendo que todos se estuvieran riendo de él, y el les gritaba que se callaran.

—Maldita sea Shippo ¿Cuándo será el día en que me respetes?, te guste o no yo aquí soy el macho dominante y tu solo eres un cachorro, yo soy el macho alfa aquí y tendrás que respetarme, te guste o no—concluyó dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza al zorrito, pero parece que le entro un escalofrío en cuanto crucé el marco de la puerta.

—Así que el macho dominante e Inuyasha, es curioso, porque no se que es lo que dominas, si aquí todos hacemos lo que queremos Inuyasha—dije entre risitas, haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera a refunfuñar y se levantó para enfrentarme.

—Maldición Kagome, ¿porque siempre debes contradecirme?, siempre me haces quedar como un idiota, bravucón frente a los demás—dijo, eso ultimo causo que todos no carcajeáramos como locos, causando el sonrojo del medio demonio.

—Nooo ¿en serio Inuyasha?¿por que será? jajaja acéptalo, te comportas como un niño pequeño, de macho alfa, solo tienes el género, aunque…ay veces en las que lo dudo—concluyó Shippo, con el afán de hacerlo enojar, lo cual logró…demasiado bien.

—¿Qué dijiste maldito zorro?¿A quién le estas llamando marica?—contestó completamente furioso, dándole una patada que lo mando a volar fuera de la cabaña, haciendo que fuera a dar hacia el bosque y se perdiera en él.

—¡Inuyasha!, ¡eres un bruto!, ¡no tenias que ser tan malo con Shippo es solo un niño!, aunque…¡parece que el único niño pequeño aquí eres tú!—grité completamente enojada.

—¡Keh!, ese mocoso es el que tiene la culpa, como se atreve a decir eso, jamás puede mantener la bocota cerrada, como se atreve a insultarme de esa manera, el es solo un maldito zorro del demonio, no tiene por qué faltarme al…respe…to—finalizó tartamudeando, seguramente al aura oscura que comienzo a emanar del coraje.

—¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate!—exclamé varias veces seguida de los tan conocidos golpes que se da Inuyasha al precipitarse tan rápido a besar al suelo.

—¡Kagome!¿qué demonios te pasa?¿por qué haces eso?—reclamó, al lo que finalizó después de mis particulares miradas de amenaza.

—Ka…Ka..Kagome,¿ a que viene esa mirada?—indicó bastante asustado, a lo que yo contesté con una risa un poco…maquiavélica.

—jejeje, inu, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Shippo por favor?—contesté con un tono de voz muy dulce, pero dejando entre ver una amenaza.

—¿Inu?, ¿Por qué me llamas así?—preguntó bastante sonrojado.

—¿No puedo llamarte así?, es que quiero que por favor vallas a buscar a Shippo y lo traigas aquí conmigo, claro si no es mucha molestia.

—¡Keh!¡ve a buscarlo tú misma, seguramente ahora mismo debe estar muy lejos de la región de Musa…—no terminó de hablar porque yo me acerqué amenazadoramente a él.

—Irás por él ahora mismo—grité al tiempo que lo jalaba de una oreja y lo sacaba a rastras de la cabaña, de donde se escuchaban las risas de mis amigos.

—Maldición, Kagome, ¡suéltame!¿que no ves que me duele?—gritaba y se retorcía, intentando escapar de mi agarre, lo cual consiguió.

—¡Mujer loca!¿qué manera es esta de tratarme?¡no pienso buscar a ese enano!—aseguraba, pero yo me encargaría de hacerlo que cambiara de opinión.

—Lo harás aunque yo misma deba obligarte a hacerlo, y no al rato, ¡ahora mismo!—exclamé comenzando a perseguirlo con ganas de golpearlo, a lo que el reaccionó comenzando a correr y a berrear, de que como molestaba, y que lo iría a buscar, para que dejara de fregar.

Estaba en el bosque una gran tranquilidad, no se escuchaba otro ruido además de los animales, y el ruido del viento meciendo suavemente las hojas de los arboles, pero…dicha tranquilidad, no duró mucho, ya que un medio demonio de vestimentas rojas y largo cabello plateado, llegó completamente temeroso de ser alcanzado por una bella humana, vestida con un uniforme escolar verde, que lo perseguía, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Maldita sea Kagome, ¿es que acaso no te cansas?, ¿piensas seguir persiguiéndome?, ¡ya te dije que estoy buscando al maldito enano, ahora lo traigo!—exclamaba, intentando parecer despreocupado, cosa que desentonaba completamente con su rostro, que sudaba la gota gorda del terror, de lo que sabía que pasaría, si Kagome no se le bajaba el enojo.

—¡Concéntrate en encontrar a Shippo!, ¡después nos arreglaremos tu y yo, Inuyasha!—le contestó la joven de cabellos azabaches al ambarino, tratando de contener su corazón que sentía que se le iba a salir por la agitación, "como le hace Inuyasha, para correr de esta manera, siento que voy a desfallecer por el cansancio, pero…no le daré el gusto de verme quedar atrás"—pensó aumentando el ritmo de velocidad.

Toda esa persecución se vio finalizada, cuando una bola de pelos marrón apareció en la escena refunfuñando cosas en contra del joven de los ojos dorados y lloriqueando, acerca de su estado de suciedad.

—¡Inuyasha!¡eres un perro desconsiderado!, me mandaste hasta donde chifla el demonio y para acabarla, tuve la suerte de caer en una fosa llena de lodo y pelos de, sabrá dios que animal dejándome en un estado en el que ni yo mismo me aguanto—berreaba el pequeño zorro mientras yo me había sentado en el piso intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Keh!¡eso te lo sacaste tu por impertinente y desgraciado, ¿además quien te manda a meterte conmigo?, yo soy…—su increíble discurso fue interrumpido por el pequeño.

—Si, si ¡ya lo sé!, ¡el macho alfa, y no se que más basura! Y ay ¡hola!, no te mordiste la lengua al decirme impertinente y desgraciado, en lugar de decírmelo a mi,¡ parece que te estabas describiendo a ti mismo!, después de todo…esas características, solo te pertenecen a ti, además…por tu estúpida culpa, ¡no soporto esta comezón que tengo por todo el cuerpo!, eres un idiota inuya…¡bájame!, ¡bájame!—fue interrumpido por el hanyou, que lo había levantado de la cola y lo mantenía en el aire.

—¿Así?¡tienes el valor, pequeña molestia con patas!, sabía que era molesto, pero no sabía que eras suicida, ahora verás lo…que—sin más interrumpió su gritería, para después agregar—¿que…que dijiste?¿ti…ti…tienes comezón?¡noooooo!, ¡aléjate de mí!—gritó, mientras lanzaba el zorro lejos de él y mostraba en su cara terror puro.

Después de eso creí conveniente el intervenir, después de todo, ya me había recuperado de la correría, pero ahora las iba a pagar todas juntas Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha!¿qué te pasa por que lanzas de esa manera a Shippo es que acaso estás lo…co?¿que demonio estás haciendo?—pregunté, por que en lugar de escucharme se estaba rascando con desesperación, al parecer, sin mucho resultado comenzó a rascarse cual perro…con los pies detrás de las orejas.

—¡Mierda!¡Shippo!, ¡es lo que pensaba, lo pagarás y muy caro!—vociferaba, mientras de mi sien caía una gotita estilo anime, entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia el zorro que no tenia en que envidiarle las ganas con las que se rascaba la cabeza y el cuerpo en general, hasta que, por fin caí en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—¡Por dios!¡no puede ser!¡Inuyasha!, ¡dime que no es cierto!, tienes… ¡pulgas!—grité completamente sorprendida y por una parte molesta y por la otra con unas ganas increíbles de reírme de su desgracia.

—¡Keh!¡a mí qué me dices!¡es la culpa de ese maldito zorro, propagador de parásitos!¡yo no tenía pulgas!—berreaba mientras se rascaba desesperadamente, intentando aliviar la comezón, sin mucho éxito, por lo que se tiró al suelo para restregarse con él, para intentar rascarse con él.

No podía, simplemente, no podía, esto era demasiado, demasiado, para ella, demasiado…¡gracioso!, era…¡para morirse, de risa!, me lancé al suelo sosteniéndome el estómago y riéndome como una loca, señalando a Inuyasha con el dedo, causándome aún más risa, viendo su cara de renegado y gritándome un montón de babosadas propias de él, haciéndome reír aun más de ser posible.

—¡Maldición Kagome!¡no causa…ninguna…ay, ay, ay…gracia, es culpa de…Shippo, el es el cochino…aquí—gritaba, pero hizo algo que me sorprendió, comenzó a mordisquearse intentando calmar la comezón,—¡deja de…reírte!.

—¡No!, jajaja, si quieres que me calle, ¡alcánzame perrito!, si quieres, ¡después te ayudo a rascarte! jajaja—finalicé y comencé a correr en dirección a la aldea y mofándome de el, con todas las ganas y gritándole cosas como perrito no está bien que te muerdas, o, ¡ándale inu!¡corre!, ¡quizás así las pulgas salgan volando! jajaja "la cara que pondrán los chicos al ver a Inuyasha así"—riéndome aún más solo por el pensamiento.

—"La aldea, está, ya muy cerca, ahí están Sango y Miroku, jiji la cara de Sango y Miroku cuando lo vean mordiéndose", corría muy rápido y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás asegurándose de que Inuyasha la seguía, lo cual era cierto, y con un cansado Shippo detrás, pero su alocada carrera, fue detenida por algo que cayó encima de ella, más específicamente alguien.

—¡Inuyasha!¿qué te pasa?¡pudiste haberme lastimado!¿acaso estás loco?—mientras el me sostenía las manos con las suyas, pues el muy idiota estaba encima de mi y aguantando las ganas de rascarse, lo sabía, por la forma en que temblaban sus orejas.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo arriba de mi Inuyasha?, jejeje ¿quieres que te rasque la cabeza cachorrito?—le susurré poniendo unos ojitos, que hicieron que se sonrojara más que su traje, y se acercó y me dijo—me encantaría Kagome—contestó con una voz como para derretirse y ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme, que parecí que quería mimetizarme con su traje.

—I…I…Inuya…sha, que…que diji…—pero fuimos interrumpidos por un aturdidor grito y por una risa pervertida de Miroku, el cual sostenía a Shippo, tapándole los ojos.

—Inuyasha, jajaja me parece perfecto que ya sean pareja, pero no deberían tener aquí sus arranques pasionales, jajaja ay niños presentes—concluyó al momento en que un boomerang gigante aterrizó en su cabeza, cortesía de una muy sonrojada Sango.

Entonces caí en cuenta de en la comprometedora posición en la que nos encontrábamos, el encima de mi y con nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia. ¡por kami!¡que espectáculo estábamos dando! Y parece ser que el también se dio cuenta por que se puso tan rojo, que no se veía en donde acababa su traje y comenzaba su cuello.

—¡kyaaa!¡Inuyasha siéntate!(muy mala idea)—ahora si sentí lo que dolía un siéntate por mi parte "nota mental: jamás sentar a Inuyasha, cuando está arriba de mi"—y me dolió tanto, como si un carro hubiera volado y hubiera aterrizado sobre mí, luego abrí y me ruboricé tanto que seguramente la competencia entre el haori de Inuyasha, la había ganado yo, gracias a que la cabeza de Inuyasha reposaba cómodamente en medio de mi busto, haciendo que me levantara de improviso y más roja que un tomate, por la vergüenza, pero lo cubrí de furia.

—¡Inuyasha!¡eres un cerdo, pervertido, depravado, enfermo, degenerado, pedófilo, desmoralizado, corrompido, perdido, desesperado, aprovechado y un cochino!

—¡Kagome!¡espera, no fue mi intención!, ¡espera, no te precipites! Oye… ¡espera!¿por que pedófilo?¿Y por qué desesperado?—contestó aun bastante sonrojado, pero enojado.

—¡Primero!, pedófilo porque yo tengo quince años y tu eres mayor que yo, ¡y segundo!, ¡desesperado porque te aprovechas te la situación para pasarte de listo!—respondí completamente furiosa.

—¡Pues primero!¡no soy ningún pedófilo, ¡porque te aviso que también tengo quince años y segundo yo no me aproveché de absolutamente nada!¡porque tú fuiste la idiota que invocó el conjuro cuando estaba encima de ti!—pero se sonrojó aún más por que admitió que estaba encima de mi.

—¿En serio tienes 15 años?...valla…no lo puedo creer—comenté bastante sorprendida y a manera de respuesta escuché su característico ¡Keh!—"valla, Kikyo era una asaltacunas"—pensé mientras reía para mis adentros.

Por suerte, la naturaleza decidió sacarme de ese bendito aprieto, gracias a…¡las pulgas!, gracias al cielo hicieron que Inuyasha, se tirara al suelo para restregarse con él y rascarse la cabeza como loco, vociferando mil improperios en contra de su suerte y en contra de Shippo.

—¡Maldito Shippo!, ¡todo esto es tu culpa!, ¡tú y de tus pulgas!—berreaba, a lo que Miroku soltó en ese instante a Shippo y se lanzó al abrevadero del ganado para lavarse las manos, y los brazos.

Durante ese instante todo fue un completo caos, Inuyasha berreando, Shippo llorando, Sango gritando e intentando ayudar al monje, Kaede con cara de ¿what? Y yo francamente…en el suelo de toda la risa que me causaba esa escena. Pero de un momento a otro todo el barullo paró, Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir y a dejar de rascarse y los demás se callaron y entonces lo sentí, esa presencia, sin duda era…Sesshomaru ¿acaso esto podría empeorar?...o sí, desde luego que sí.

Este es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, queremos reweiws, yo y mi onee-sama se lo agradeceremos muchismo!


	2. ¡Peligro!¡se propaga la amenaza

Las pulgas y las fiestas, para nada se llevan

Capitulo 2:

Esto era genial, simplemente no podía empeorar más. Sesshomaru había llegado junto a su pequeña rana calva y la pequeña humana que siempre iba a su lado…A veces pienso que Sesshomaru es el verdadero pedófilo aquí.

Está bien que yo esté con Kagome, porque eh…tengo 15…Bueno…eso he tratado de meter en mi cabeza, pero las décadas siguen pasando y se sienten desgraciadamente. Apezar de que me veo tan juvenil como siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que querrá Sesshomaru esta ves?—preguntó Kagome lográndome sacar de mis divagaciones de momento.

Había llegado y se veía como siempre, con la misma cara seria. Me pregunto ¿Qué podría pasar por la mente de Sesshomaru?…!En serio tengo mucha curiosidad!

—¿A qué has venido Sesshomaru?—cuestioné mientras me aguantaba las inmensas ganas de rascarme todo mi cuerpo.

—desenfunda Inuyasha…—indicó con una voz de clara amenaza, mientras desenfundaba su nueva espaducha…!Feh! " ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que soy mejor que él?".

—¿Así que quieres ver cual espada es mejor? ¡Pues por mí no hay ningún problema!—exclamé al instante en que desenvainaba a Tessaiga.

—¡Espera Inuyasha no puedes pelear!—escuché a Miroku en su vano esfuerzo en querer detenerme.

"¡Jah! Claro que no me detendré por nada del mundo ¿Acaso este monje no me conoce? Esta es una ocasión perfecta para que Sesshomaru me deje por fin en paz".

Seguí corriendo, en su dirección mientras el también lo hacía.

—¡No puedes pelear, y menos en ese estado Inuyasha!—dijo Kagome molestando una vez más.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía detenerme y menos con Sesshomaru, aún cuando tuviera miles de pulgas que no me dejaban concentrarme.

—¡Kagome yo puedo pelear y te lo demostraré!—exclamé demostrando mi profunda molestia.

—Inuyasha, sigues siendo tan patético como siempre.—escuche el típico parloteo de Sesshomaru.

—y tú tan arrogante…—le respondí mientras daba un gran salto hacia él—

—Terminemos con esto.—dijo Sesshomaru al ponerse en guardia—

Tomé a Tessaiga con ambas manos, y rápidamente la agité contra Sesshomaru. Pero para mi desgracia no le atiné a partirlo en dos, ¡Diablos! !Mi puntería falla demasiado por estas malditas pulgas!

Debido a eso, Sesshomaru había tenido la oportunidad para tomarme por sorpresa, gracias a su velocidad. Me tenía por el cuello, y poco a poco sentía que me clavaba sus garras.

—¡Ahg!—me quejé al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru en mi garganta, apretándola sin permitir que el aire pasara a mis pulmones—¡Dia…blos!—tartamudeé…Que suerte la mía—¡Maldición…Sessho…maru!—no sé porqué le encanta tomarme por el cuello y elevarme por encima de su cabeza, no respiro…tengo que hacer algo—¡Toma est ¡Ahg!—me quejé al sentir que apretaba más mi cuello, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada…solo rascarme.

—ja ja Inuyasha…¿Qué pasa ahora? Normalmente sueles luchar más en tus vanos intentos de dañar al poderoso Sesshomaru—se burló de mi "¡Espera a que te ponga mis manos encima!".

Sesshomaru me miraba extraño, lo podía sentir, pero aún no conectaba bien qué era diferente en mí, no lo captaba por el olfato, pero si por mis acciones aunque no las entendía con claridad.

Rápidamente me hizo arrojado contra el piso, y yo sin poder defenderme.

Mendigo porrazo me hizo dar contra el suelo, su ataque no había terminado, y cada vez más sentía como apretaba mi cuello, me estaba asfixiando, de colmo debido al golpe había soltado lo poco de aire que me quedaba y no sabía que había ocurrido con mi Tessaiga.

Lo peor de todo es que, tampoco podía tratar de hacerle nada con mis garras, ya que inconscientemente me rascaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sobre todo mi trasero, y daba vanos intentos a rascar mi espalda, ya que no llegaba al único lugar que quería ¡El centro de mi espalda! En todo el rato no he podido quitarme un poco la comezón que tengo ahí

¡Ya verás cuando me desquite contigo Shippo!

—¡Sesshomaru, no toques a Inuyasha!—escuché con dificultad la voz Kagome.

—humana…¿Acaso piensas que me detendré con tus simples advertencias?—dijo indiferente, observándome con gran detenimiento mientras me tenia medio inconsciente en el piso.

Aunque yo no diría totalmente inconsciente ¡Me estoy rascando demasiado! casi puedo sentir que yo mismo me dejo todas la marca en mi piel…!Bien podría decir que tiro chorritos de sangre seguro!

¡Un momento! ¡Pulgas! ¡Es eso, Sesshomaru no se ha percatado de que tengo pulgas!

Seguidamente me le quede viendo y le dije

—si hermano, tengo pulgas—le dije con una perversa sonrisa, respondiendo así sus miles de dudas—

—¿Qué has dicho?—cuestionó Sesshomaru con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos—

Inmediatamente me tiro lejos de él. Y rápidamente me puse de pie mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire.

—¿!Cómo te atreves!—dijo Sesshomaru con una expresión aterradora, creo que fue un error hacer eso—

—¿Acaso tienes miedo Sesshomaru?—cuestioné con una sonrisa—

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia él para así tratar de atacarlo con mis garras, pero Sesshomaru simplemente me esquivaba, no se tomaba la molestia en atacarme con sus manos si no usaba su espada, pero algo había cambiado…

—¡Jah! ¿Sesshomaru, que ha pasado con tu velocidad?—me burlé de él—

Repentinamente sentí un punzonaso en mi trasero, y comencé a sentir una comezón terrible, no podía evitarlo más, tenía que rascarme. Lleve mis manos hacia mi trasero y me rasqué completamente desesperado…!Se sentía tan bien rascarse!

Pero fui detenido por los latigazos de Sesshomaru, había podido esquivar algunos pero, me rascaba tantos otros partes de mi cuerpo que eso termino por hacerme caer al suelo, recibiendo así un azote en mí estomago. Raramente ese ataque lo había sentido muy bien debido a la comezón, pero igualmente daba paso al dolor, creo que me estoy volviendo loco por las pulgas…

—Inuyasha no deja de rascarse—dijo sango mientras volvía a ver a Kagome— si esto sigue así, definitivamente no podrá hacer nada contra Sesshomaru—comentó mientras miraba mi penosa situación ¡Maldición lo siento tan humillante! Todo gracias al cochino de Shippo que quien sabe en qué zacatal se fue a meter.

—Tenemos que hacer algo—respondió Kagome, a lo que rápidamente corrió por su arco y flecha.

Rápidamente volví a ver en donde creía que estaba Kagome, pero no hallé con ella simplemente podía escuchar solo a sango y los demás.

Fue cuando de un pronto a otro vi que Kagome se acercaba corriendo. Alistando el arco y flecha para disparársela a Sesshomaru.

¿Acaso se había desquiciado? Kagome no tiene ninguna oportunidad de vencer a Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué ahora querría intentar clavarle una flecha?

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?—dije con sorpresa, aún sin creer la locura que se atrevía a hacer esta mujer loca.

Al ver la tontería que hacia Kagome, provocó que me preocupara mucho, claro estaba, así que me puse de pie nuevamente, y traté de no rascarme más, esquivando cada látigo que me propinaba Sesshomaru. Nunca había visto a Kagome querer la muerte con tantas ansias, lo peor de todo era que no sabía que iría a hacer Sesshomaru.

Kagome disparó su flecha, logrando hacer que Sesshomaru dejara de divertirse azotándome, pero él simplemente esquivó la flecha.

Kagome casi logra matarme con su flecha, ya que esta fue directo hacia mí, si no fuera por mi velocidad, me hubiese quedado sin mis pies.

La flecha al toca suelo, provocó una pequeña explosión, logrando así aventarme hacia otra parte lo más lejos de Sesshomaru. Al mismo tiempo de la explosión, Sesshomaru con un simple salto se alejaba del pobre ataque de Kagome. En cambio yo en el piso, tratando de incorporarme a la situación.

—¡Kagome Tonta!¿!Acaso te volviste loca! ¡Casi me matas!—berré.

—¡Lo siento Inuyasha!—me respondió apenada mientras corría hacia mi

—Inuyasha dile que no se entrometa en nuestra batalla, si no quieres quedarte sin tu mujer—exclamó Sesshomaru.

¿!Qué dijo! ¿Mi mujer? ¡Pero si aún no tiene mi marca! ¡Digo! Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ir a atacar a Kagome, en vez de eso, solo me dice que cuide de mi mujer !Digo! de Kagome.

Voltee mi mirada hacia dónde se encontraba ella, había dejado de correr y tenía toda su carita completamente roja, se había quedado estupefacta al escuchar tales atrevimientos de Sesshomaru.

—¿!Mi mujer!—Dije para que la pobre de Kagome no tuviera tanta vergüenza—¡Ella no es mi mujer! ¿!Quién iba a querer como esposa a una mujer tan poco cariñosa como ella!—grité mientras miraba a Sesshomaru, de seguro con esto Kagome ya no estará apenada

—¡Oswari! ¡Inuyasha eres un tonto!—me gritó a Kagome, mientras me estampaba en el piso

—¿Y ahora que te hice?—al mirarla de nuevo noté que su rostro estaba más que rojo, parecía que iba a hacer "!Bum!" en cualquier momento. Logrando hacer que me callara de un solo. Ya que no sabía si era por enojo o por pena, o por los dos.

Me puse de pie, mire a Sesshomaru nuevamente, me di cuenta de que su paciencia se acababa, cómo me di cuenta de eso no sé, pero algo me decía que si no le prestaba atención pronto, me iba a atacar cuanto antes.

—Está bien Sesshomaru, sigamos con esto—dije al mismo tiempo en que una vez más corría hacia él—

—¡Bakusaiga!—simplemente se limitó a chillar

Había brincado y gracias a eso, logré esquivar su ataque, sino lo hubiese hecho ahora estaría ahí rostizado.

Me encontraba en el aire, listo para atacar con mis garras a Sesshomaru, pues mi Tessaiga estaba tirada quién sabe dónde diantres, pero de pronto me sentí muy atraído por la tierra, ¿Por qué me siento así?..No es por la tanta comezón que siento…oh no ¡Mierda!

¡Crash!

Trate de abrir mis ojos, casi no sentía dolor, pero el tan solo hecho de haberme golpeado contra algo, logró aturdir mucho mi cabeza. Había bajado al suelo con tanta rapidez que no me di cuenta en qué momento había tocado piso…¿Piso? No, no fue contra el piso…

Levante mi mirada algo borrosa, divisando a un Sesshomaru debajo mío mirándome igualmente aturdido…¿!QUÉ! ¿!Y Cómo Llegue hasta dónde Sesshomaru! ¿!Y Así!

—¡Inuyasha deja de pelar tonto! ¿No te das cuenta de que estas totalmente en desventaja—dijo Kagome después de haberme mandado al piso. Ahora me explico porque me sentí tan extrañamente atraído por el suelo. Lo raro era que no la había escuchado…¿Por qué habrá sido?

Rápidamente sentí un gran golpe en mi rostro, que debido a la embestida del golpe fui a parar muy lejos de él. Pero inmediatamente me puse de pie, me sentía con tanto asco por haber estado tan cerca de Sesshomaru

—¡Asco!—grité al instante en que me puse de pie mientras me sacudía y también aprovechaba para rascarme, ya que las ganas me habían ganado la partida…de nuevo—

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Oswari!—gritó Kagome Otra vez, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo volvía a incrustarse en el suelo. ¡Kagome te la estás buscando!

—¿Te das cuenta de lo realmente débil que eres Inuyasha?...después de todo, no eres más que un simple hibrido.—dijo Sesshomaru completamente enojado.

¡Diablos! Ahora si se había enojado, y claro cómo no, si ambos nos tocamos cuando caí sobre el…!Asco! ¡Eso no es de hombres! ¡Hiac!

De pronto noté como los ojos de Sesshomaru se iban tornando rojizos, estaba a punto de transformarse en el gran perro demonio que era.

Cada vez que Sesshomaru se convertía en aquel gigante demonio, debo admitir que a mí me es muy difícil detenerlo

Kagome se acerco a mí, aferrándose a mi brazo, yo le correspondí con uno de mis abrazos en manera de protección. Sango, Miroku y Shippo se habían alejado llevándose consigo a la anciana Kaede a un lugar más seguro, ya que se había quedado ahí instalada, con una cara de "No, por kami, nuestra aldea"

Todos estábamos a la expectativa de su transformación, para luego pensar en qué hacer luego. Cuando de un pronto a otro Sesshomaru ¿Detuvo su transformación?…

—¡Que bien! No se transformará después de todo Inuyasha—comentó Kagome mientras me daba unas palmaditas en mi hombro

—ja ja que graciosa Kagome—la mire un poco molesto por tal comentario

—Inuyasha….Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti mismo…—murmuró Sesshomaru mientras observaba su rostro, el cual parecía tener una especie de tic nervioso…¿Qué le pasa?—pensé que por ser mitad humano llegarías a saber cuidar mejor de tu higiene…pero me doy cuenta de que definitivamente eres una sucia bestia…—dijo mostrándose más molesto que hace un momento

—¡Sesshomaru tiene pulgas!—gritó Shippo desde la lejanía.

Y un silencio por parte nuestra se había hecho presente.

—ja, ja, ja, ¿!Tienes pulgas!—Me burlé de él, rompiendo con aquel silencio, mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo índice en muestra de burla—

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Oswari!—murmuró Kagome.

—¡No Maldición!—murmuré antes de caer.

—Sesshomaru, discúlpalo en serio, nos dimos cuenta de que Inuyasha y Shippo tenían pulgas hoy—le informó Kagome…mientras que yo trataba de ponerme de pie.

—¡Kagome, deja de mandarme al piso!— reclamé al ponerme de pie nuevamente—y Sesshomaru, vamos no te aguantes las ganas de rascarte ja ja—me burlé de él nuevamente, ya que sé que no podrá hacerme nada, ya que con costo yo me mantengo de pie sin rascarme—

—Te mataré—dijo Sesshomaru refiriéndose a mí, y tomando su katana, manteniendo aún aquel tic nervioso—

—¡Espera Sesshomaru!—gritó Miroku mientras se acercaba—señorita Kagome, debe de haber algo existente en su época para combatir las pulgas, ¿no cree?—cuestionó Miroku observando a Kagome.

—ah, es cierto, en mi época a los perritos, cuando tienen pulgas o bichos—y empezó a contar con sus dedos—se les baña, les ponen collares anti pulgas, talcos, y se les desparasita la pancita etc.…

…¿Alguien entendió todo que dijo esta mujer? Porque creo que aquí nadie le entendió ese nuevo dialecto.

—¡Pero de todos modos nosotros no somos perros! !Somos demonios!—exclamé

—Pero me imagino que debe ser parecido, ya que su papá fue un gran Daiyoukai perro—

—Humana…¿Estás segura que eso me dejara tan puro como antes?—¿lo estará diciendo en serio?

—¡Ni que fueras que! Ja ja—me burlé nuevamente, era inevitable no burlarse de Sesshomaru ahora que prácticamente estaba "Sumiso" ¿!Cómo no hacerlo!

—Inuyasha—djo Kagome con un claro tono de advertencia.

—Bueno, me callo— si no cerraba mi boca, ya sentía mi cuerpo ir al suelo otra vez—

—si no lo tienes en un día máximo, vendré a matarlos a todos—dijo Sesshomaru provocando que todos sintiéramos un frio recorrer toda nuestra espalda—

Seguidamente empezó a alejarse de nosotros, en dirección a su dragón de dos cabezas. Mientras que su renacuajo y la pequeña niña se le acercaban.

—Amo Sesshomaru ¿Qué le ocurre a su rostro?— le preguntó la pequeña humana acercándose a él para notar el tic nervioso de su rostro.

—Silencio Rin—respondió Sesshomaru con poca paciencia.

—Amo Sesshomaru ¿Es cierto lo que dijo la mujer de Inuyasha? ¿Qué usted tenía pulgas?—cuestionó el renacuajo—

Al término de la pregunta del pequeño renacuajo, notamos una escena en dónde Sesshomaru le arremetía un gran golpe a Jaken. Luego de eso se alejando de nosotros.

Rápidamente pude notar, y no solo yo, una peculiar acción de cómo Sesshomaru, muy sutilmente llevaba su mano a su cabeza para rascarla. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que rascarse…

—bueno Inuyasha, vayamos a mi época entonces—dijo Kagome guindándose de mi brazo—

—¿!Eh!¿Y porqué habríamos de ir a tu época si acabas de regresar?—mencioné al voltear a verla y al mismo tiempo rascaba mi trasero—

—¡Pues porqué más Inuyasha!—me soltó, llevando sus manos hacia sus caderas en signo de regaño—¿Acaso quieres que Sesshomaru venga, y nos mate a todos si no le traigo los remedios contra pulgas?—dijo un poco molesta.

—¡Como molestas!—refunfuñé al ponerme de brazos cruzados—A él se le quitarán tarde o temprano, no hay porque ir a tu época, además tenernos cosas más importantes que hac—¡Auch!—me quejé al sentir un piquete distinto al de las pulgas, uno más intenso—¡Lo que me faltaba!—dije serio mirando al pequeño intruso—

—¡Amo Inuyasha ¿!Porqué no me dijo que tenía parientes míos! Ya no lo invitan a uno a los grandes festines—¡Paf!

—¡Grrrg! ¡Mioga! ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido?—le pregunté a la pulga luego de pegarle y observar que se reponía luego de mi golpe—

—ay amo ¿Acaso se le ha de olvidar su cumpleaños?

Al término de la palabra de Mioga, todos se acercaron a mí, olvidando que tenía pulgas, y poniendo una cara de imbéciles. ¡Maldición Mioga! ¡Mira en la que me has metido!

—Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños—protestó Kagome con cara de llorona

—¡Keh!—me limité a bufar molesto

—¿!Y cuántos cumples perrucho!—Preguntó Shippo

—!Que te importa enano!—le respondí de mala gana

—Inuyasha, vamos, dinos tu edad—dijo curioso el monje chismoso

—pulga Mioga ¿Usted sabe cuántos años cumple Inuyasha?—trató de indagar más en el asunto sango—

—ah claro, el amo Inuyasha cumpl—¡Paf!

—¡Cállate pulga chismosa!—me quejé nuevamente mientras dejaba que la pulga callera al suelo

—¡Inuyasha!—me regaño Kagome mientras me daba un jalón de oreja—No tenias que hacerle eso al anciano Mioga, él solo era amable en decirnos tu edad

—¡Keh! ¡Ustedes no tienen que saber mi edad! Yo tengo 15, por lo cual estaría cumpliendo 16 así que ahí a cabo el asunto ¡No tienen que investigar más!—respondí completamente molesto.

Después de decir todo mi discurso, noté que todos me miraban sin poder creerme lo que había mencionado.

—¿Cómo crees Inuyasha?—respondió sango

—acaso crees que te vamos a creer que tienes 15. ¿Recuerda que por algo te dije pedófilo?—me miro muy seria Kagome

—mmm es cierto, según nos contó la anciana Kaede tú pasaste 50 años sellado…y antes de eso los años que seguro llevas a cuestas—comentó Miroku con cierta sonrisa burlona

—Además ya tienes canas Inuyasha, y en todo tu cabello jaja—se burló el enano pulgoso

—entonces—seguidamente Kagome llevó sus manos a su boca para ocultar su risita—…¡Inuyasha es muy viejo!—dijo Kagome tan sorprendida y completamente roja de aguantar el llegar a reírse a carcajadas

—Grrrg ¡Ya cállense! ¡No soy tan viejo! ¡De hecho soy muy joven! ¡Mi raza a diferencia de la pobre raza humana, no llega a envejecer tan rápido!—les dije casi gritando—a decir verdad, Sesshomaru y yo estamos en nuestra etapa de adolescencia

—pues felicidades Inuyasha-dijo Kagome mientras me rascaba la cabeza como cual perro rascan por algo que hizo bien…esto es humillante, pero a la vez tan bien que le rasquen la cabecita

-¡Bueno ya, deja de rascarme Kagome!-dije quitando su mano de mi cabeza-no soy tu mascota-negué con mi cabeza-

-ay Inuyasha como crees-sonrió de una manera extraña, algo planeaba

Rápidamente se acerco a mi, llevando una de sus manos hacia mi oreja y comenzó a rascarla

—¿Quién es mi mascotita, eh?-dijo sonriente-¿Quién es el cumpleañero, haber?

—mmm mas a la derecha, derecha—dije sin pensar en el ridículo que estaba haciendo, pero Kagome rascaba como una diosa, sus manitas eran un elixir para mi comezón.

Me sentía en el cielo gracias a Kagome, que sin darme cuenta había cerrado mis ojos y comencé a mover mi pie de arriba hacia abajo.

Kagome termino por tumbarme sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, había quedado boca abajo muy encogido para que simplemente mi espalda fuera la que quedara para que ella se encargara de aliviar toda mi comezón.

-a mi izquierda…-dije mientras Kagome se movía hacia ese lugar-no, a mi otra izquierda- Un momento!

Rápidamente abrí mis ojos, y observe a todos aguantándose la risa de verme en tal sumiso y calmado.

Sentía mis mejillas duras y calientes, no había duda, me había sonrojado, y tenia ganas de que me tragara la tierra

—¡Maldición Kagome, no me rasques, no soy tu mascota!-le regañé-ya vámonos a tu época-dije mientras tomaba su bolso y de paso tomaba la mano de Kagome, llevándomela casi arrastrada-

—ha-hasta luego muchachos-se limito a decir

Mientras a lo lejos simplemente podía escuchar las carcajadas de los demás. ¡Que humillante por Kami sama!

—gracias Kagome-dije en susurros, mientras ella se sonreía-

—de nada Inuyasha, siento haberte avergonzado-y ahora se disculpa?

—ya que….-dije resignado-

Caminamos hasta llegar al pozo, y sin pensarlo nos adentramos en él. Siendo rodeados por aquella típica luz azulada.

Al llegar a su casa nos encontramos a su madre, la cual me miraba muy extrañada debido a mi comezón

—no preguntes mama-respondió Kagome a la pregunta que apenas formulaba su madre, parecía que había leído su mente

—hay unos remedios en casa Kagome, espero que te sean de utilidad-sonrió la señora Sonomi-

—¡Mama, dile feliz cumpleaños a Inuyasha!-mencionó emocionada.

—¡Tenias que ser necia Kagome!

—¿Feliz cumpleaños?, oh no imaginaba que hoy cumplieras años—agregó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza," ¿porque todos me hacen eso?"

—¡No soy una mascota!—exclamé bastante molesto

No es justo que me traten de esta forma, es vergonzoso….Además Kagome le dice a su madre que me felicite, con lo que me cuesta hablar en muchas ocasiones con la señora Sonomi, ella me recuerda a mi madre, y es por eso que me siento avergonzado…  
Me siento como un tonto ¿Por qué habría de estado?

Seguidamente la volví a ver y noté que me dirigía una cálida sonrisa, al igual que también tenía esa expresión que ponía Kagome cuando planeaba algo malévolo…  
Así que de ahí salió Kagome. Pero la señora Sonomi no se atrevería a hacer algo en mi contra…¿Verdad? ¿! Verdad!

—vamos entremos a casa, para darles unos frescos naturales—sonrió la señora—"sería muy divertido si celebraran ambos su cumpleaños, me imagino que les gustaría mucho"  
—Gracias—respondí, dándole a entender que me encontraba sediento—

No creo que esta señora vaya a tramar algo, ella no es como la traidora de Kagome. En ella se puede confiar, hah…ya me siento más relajado. 


	3. El peor oso de mi vida

Las pulgas y las fiestas no se llevan

Kagome`s POV

Valla forma de comenzar el día, primero Inuyasha logra en tiempo récord derramar toda la bilis que posee mi bendito cuerpo, luego tiene pulgas y en un segundo, llega Sesshomaru a armar un escándalo como los que acostumbran y si por eso no era lo mejor, encima Inuyasha le contagia las pulgas a Sesshomaru y el nos lanza una preciosa amenaza de muerte, ¿es que acaso alguien allá arriba le parece divertido sacarme canas a la tierna edad de quince años?, porque si es así, a mi no me parece nada gracioso, pero…oh cierto, que tonta soy ya en tres días ya no tendré quince años, tendré 16, valla me haré más vieja que desgracia…seguramente si yo viviera en el sengoku mi familia ya se hubiera mega infartado porque a esta edad ya debería estar al menos comprometida, mmm aunque no se si se puede considerar compromiso a mi relación con Inuyasha, awww sería tan lindo tener unos bebés tan lindos con el pelo plateado y sus hermosas orejitas tan suaves ayyy ojalá que igualitos a su papá.

Inmediatamente mi cara fue invadida por un rojo más brillante que el de un tomate en su esplendor, "que diablos estoy pensando", yo con Inuyasha, casados, con hijos, jajajaja que buena broma, seguramente él ni siquiera sabe que se debe hacer para concebir un hijo, "diablos, de nuevo esos pensamientos",— disimuladamente volteé a ver a Inuyasha que permanecía recostado en el suelo con una clara expresión de "dios ya no puedo con esto" porque continuaba rascándose como maniático, y me reí en mis adentros de mis poco castos pensamientos, "ja, Inuyasha debe seguir pensando que los bebés los trae la cigüeña o no sé qué cuento se les diga en la época feudal a los niños preguntones,—continué escrutándolo con la mirada hasta que sus hermosos soles que tiene por ojos se posaran en mi persona y su voz enfada me sacara de mis pensamientos.

—¡Maldición Kagome!, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?, ¿estás pidiéndole permiso a un pie para mover el otro o qué?, ¡esto es para hoy!¡con mil diablos ya no soporto la comezón!—reclamó con su acostumbrado tonito de marido machista, ashhh a veces me pregunto cómo es que lo soporto casi las 24 horas del día.

—Ashh ¡ya voy Inuyasha!, ¡la farmacia no se va a ir!, simplemente estoy viendo que los productos que dijo mi madre ya están caducos, además de que eran para piojos y no para pulgas, mmm ahora que lo pienso lo tuyo tendremos que ir a comprarlos a una veterinaria—respondí con voz cansada y con cierto tono de enfado viéndolo con una mirada de "¡ya podrías dejar de quejarte!, ¡pareces una nena de 10 años!".

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda es eso de "farmacia" y eso también de "veterana" o no se qué?, no recuerdo las veces en las que te he dicho que dejes de usar ese extraño dialecto de aquí de tu época, porque no se te entiende nada—bufó bastante molesto, con lo que me limité a rolar los ojos en señal de cansancio, y mover mi mano para demostrarle lo poco que me interesaba su regaño.

—Sí, si, si, como digas Inuyasha, no es mi culpa que tengas un retraso de quinientos años en cuanto a lenguaje médico, pero aquí estas bastante necesitado de los productos de esta época y gracias a tus arranques de estupidez, ahora tenemos que comprar medicinas para ti y también para Sesshomaru, ashh como si tu hermano no te tuviera suficiente odio por existir, ahora también será por haber sido el primero en contagiarle pulgas—respondí despreocupadamente tirando los frascos que tenía en mis manos a la basura para después tomar mi bolso y dirigirme rápidamente a la puerta de mi recámara, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo, el parecía que estaba a punto de seguir quejándose cuando me apresuré a interrumpirlo.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?, ¿o me vas a acompañar a comprar la milagrosa cura para tu problema?—pregunté con algo de burla en mi voz, observando cómo instantáneamente se pone de pie para seguirme, —no te olvides de la gorra, vas que parece que no la necesitas a y ni se te ocurra rascarte como maniaco en público o van a pensar que vienes de un país tercermundista—exclamé con el ceño fruncido observando como el toma rápidamente la gorra se la pone y me manda una mirada confundida, la cual simplemente paso a ignorar comenzando a bajar rápidamente las escaleras seguida de cerca por él.

Al llegar a la cocina mi madre deja de hablar por el teléfono para lanzarme una mirada nerviosa y colocar el aparato en su hombro y comenzar a fregar los platos afanosamente, lo cual se me hace muy sospechoso, "¿mi madre nerviosa?, esta señora anda muy misteriosa", ella parece leer mis pensamientos porque rápidamente se voltea para preguntarme qué sucede, por lo que prefiero olvidar esa actitud del principio, "ya me estoy volviendo paranoica, no le pasa nada".

—¿Qué sucede hija?, ¿no te sirvieron los productos cariño?, o necesitas más—preguntó mi progenitora con una voz tranquila y dulce, justo como ella acostumbraba, tomando el teléfono entre sus manos de nuevo, murmurando un "¿podría esperar un momento?" y luego apretar el botón del mudo.

—Si mamá, es que al parecer estaban caducos además que eran para piojos, y él—señalando a Inuyasha—tiene pulgas, no piojos, lo cual también me hace preguntarme quién de aquí a tenido piojos, además que no se ha cual veterinaria ir a comprar lo que necesito para desparasitarlo a él y a su querido hermano mayor, que casi se infarta cuando él le pasó las pulgas y amenazó con matarnos sin piedad si no le traía yo remedios para quitarle cuanto antes las pulgas—respondí bastante apesumbrada soltando de vez en cuando unos suspiros y lanzándole a Inuyasha miradas asesinas cada vez que podía.

—Jiji hija que cosas dices, así que tienes un hermano mayor cariño, seguramente se debió de molestar mucho porque lo contagiaste, pero no hay problema querido, Kagome irá a comprarte esa medicina para ti y tu hermanito, ah y como respuesta a tu pregunta querida, es que a Souta de pequeño e el colegio le pegaron los piojos y por eso los compré, debí suponer que ya estaban caducos, toma hija, la tarjeta de crédito para pagar las medicinas, no te preocupes por el costo, tu padre acaba de depositarnos y te dejó en esta tarjeta dinero para tus gastos, ah y el veterinario con el que puedes ir es el médico de buyo, aquí está la tarjeta, ¿de acuerdo querida?, vamos dense prisa, porque no creo que Inuyasha soporte estar mucho tiempo con esa plaga, a por cierto querida, ¿por qué no te compras algo bonito?, tu padre también te dejo dinero por tu cumpleaños, no creas que lo hemos olvidado, y también deberías regalarle algo a Inuyasha por su cumpleaños eh hija, bueno dense prisa tienen toda la tarde, adiós—comentaba mi madre al momento de empujarnos suavemente hacia la puerta mientras continuaba con su interminable parloteo y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos fuera de la casa, Inuyasha con una confusión impresionante y yo con una tarjeta de crédito…un momento, ¡una tarjeta de crédito!, ¡yo una estudiante de quince años, tres días antes de cumplir dieciséis, con una tarjeta de crédito con grandes fondos!, sonreí maléficamente, ¡una tarjeta de crédito!, definitivamente esta tarde sería muy larga.

/

¡Wow!, ¡esta tarde a sido la mejor de mi vida!, compré tantas cosas que ni siquiera logro distinguir a Inuyasha debajo de esa montaña de bolsas, ja fue una suerte tenerlo bajo mi merced por su "problemita", jajajaja aun me causa tanta risa el ver como berreaba de esa manera cuando lo obligué a cargar todo y más cuando le probé la ropa obviamente por encima, no puedo dejar que su ropa nueva también se contamine de pulgas, ashhh pero ahora que recuerdo "¡que vergüenza!, ¡toda la gente nos miraba como si fuéramos unos extraterrestres!, seguramente era porque el berreaba como niño pequeño acerca de la ropa y yo que a cada momento me impacientaba más.

Mmm ahora que lo pienso creo que fue un poco exagerado todo lo que compre para la desparasitación, 7 botellas de champú pulguicida y su respectivo enjuague, un par de collares pulguicidas, dos kilos de polvo pulguicida, y el aerosol anti-pulgas, ah y o puedo olvidar todos los ingredientes naturales que compré en el mercado para después lograr quitarle de encima el espantoso olor de toda esta basura, creo que es lavanda y manzanilla…si así e llaman, después deberé hacer una infusión para volver a bañarlo con eso, mmm ahora la odisea será aplicárselo a mi pequeño "can", el pobre hombre de la veterinaria casi se desmalla cuando pensó que toda esa cantidad de productos era para "limpiar" al pobre de buyo.

Pero cuando le dije que era para un par de samoyedos de proporciones enormes, hasta me aconsejó que llevara el collar, mmm tal vez con Sesshomaru después de explicarle las cosas acceda, pero…el más difícil será Inuyasha, ashhh a veces de verdad se comporta como un perro, lo observé con cansancio, de nuevo estaba rascándose como maniático, aun me pregunto ¿Cómo diablos es que tiene comezón en el trasero si ahí no tiene pelo? Oh, bueno seguramente estos pensamientos no son favorables para mi mente de adolecente, vamos Kagome, mantén tu mente alejada de imágenes del trasero de Inuyasha, aunque parezca uno salido de una revista de espectáculos, no pude evitar mirarlo anonada, imaginando como se vería en traje de baño, mmm "nota mental: una vez limpio llevarlo a la playa, seguramente todas las tipas de la playa se morirán de la envidia" comencé a morder levemente mi labio inferior al imaginar eso, y sin darme cuenta solté un sonoro suspiro, que logró que él se distrajera de su afanosa tarea y me mirara confundido, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos, "¡que demonios estoy pensando!, ¡yo nunca he sido una pervertida!" y alejé mi mirada de él, "debo mantener la calma, sobre todo por lo que voy a hacer".

Salí apresuradamente de mi habitación con las prendas de ropa que había elegido para la titánica tarea de limpiar a Inuyasha, será un momento que recordaré por el resto de mi vida, y tal vez les cuente a mis hijos, claro si es que llego a tener.

Después de cambiarme entro de nuevo a la habitación, que raro no e visto a mi madre en toda la tarde, naa seguramente solo salió de compras al supermercado o con alguna de sus amigas, bien creo que este vestuario es perfecto para esta tarea, unos shorts por encima de la mitad del muslo, algo viejos y un poco ajustados, un "paliacate" en mi cabeza para mantener mi cabello en su lugar, una blusa también algo vieja, ¡rayos!¡olvidé ponerme el sostén de nuevo, ah ni modo, de todas formas esta ropa quedará con un espantoso olor después de esto, además ni que fuera a un desfile de modas para ponerme mi mejor ropa, así que entre menos cosas deje inservibles mejor.

—Inuyasha, ya vamos a comenzar tu tratamiento, mientras más pronto comencemos más pronto terminaremos—expliqué intentando darle ánimos, seguramente los necesitará, valla manera de pasar su cumpleaños, el se levanta instantáneamente del suelo y se dirige a mí, pero…parece que detrás de mí ay algo lo suficientemente espantoso para que su cara fastidiada se convirtiera en una de terror, por lo que no pude evitar virar hacia atrás para ver qué había detrás, pero nada, vuelvo a verlo bastante confundida, y lo encuentro en el suelo señalándome con el dedo índice y luciendo completamente espantado.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa Inuyasha?, primero actúas como si no hubiera nada más importante que quitarte esa plaga de encima y de un segundo a otro tu cara parece que estuviera el mismo Naraku detrás de mí y no hay nada, ¿quieres decirme que te pasa?—exclamé con el ceño fruncido y con una voz completamente fastidiada y con algunas venas de enojo en mi sien.

—¡Keh!, ¿Cómo no quieres que actúe de esta manera cuando apareces de esta manera frente a mí?, ¡casi vienes desnuda!, ese extraño kimono que usas te tapa mucho más que ese retazo de hakama que traes puesto y ese extraño gi o "blusa" como tú la llamas, ¡se te transparenta toda!, como si no fuera lo sufrientemente obvio lo que hay debajo de ella—respondió el muy estúpido, ese comentario es el más grosero que había escuchado salir de la boca de él, yo que vengo a ayudarlo y él me sale con eso, me habla como si yo fuera una mujerzuela, traté de parecer furiosa, pero lo que logré demostrar es lo mucho que me dolió ese comentario "claro, si hubiera sido Kikyo su reacción hubiera sido diferente…muy diferente.

—Inuyasha, eres un estúpido, me he vestido así porque tengo que ayudarte con esto y no puedo usar otra ropa porque se echaría a perder, además quiero decirte que esta ropa no es inmoral en mi época,¡ y si tanto te molesta porque no te haces todo esto tu solo!, no sé porque me tomo tantas molestias si tú no eres ni un poco considerado conmigo, obviamente a Kikyo jamás le hubieras dicho algo parecido, ¡así que hazle como puedas idiota!—sollocé dejando escapar de mis ojos una interminable cascada de lágrimas y me di la vuelta para dejar la habitación con ese estúpido que la ocupaba, pero mi huída se vio rápidamente frenada por sus fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron hábilmente por mi cintura y me llevaron al encuentro con su dueño y fui encerrada por ellos y su musculoso pecho, donde inevitablemente comencé a sollozar.

—Tonta, yo no quise decir eso, pe…perdóname, es que no estoy acostumbrado a verte vestida así, yo jamás te compararía con Kikyo, seguramente ella se hubiera infartado de estar en tu situación, sé que solo puedo contar contigo y me alegra saber que tu eres mi…amiga—susurró algo nervioso en mi oído, solo yo se lo mucho que debieron costarle esas palabras.

—Jiji de acuerdo te perdono, ahora vamos te ayudaré, ah pero antes ¡dame esto!—exigí jalando suavemente su haori con el intención de quitárselo.

—¿Qué…que…que?, ¿para que quieres que me quite la ropa?, ¿Qué…que mierda estás pensando ni…niñita?—tartamudeó bastante sonrojado y algo asustado, fruncí el ceño ligeramente y me preparé para gritarle.

—¿Se puede saber que está pensando tu mente cochambrosa?, ¿Qué se supone que iba a querer hacer?,¡ necesito que te quites esto para que te metas a bañar y yo pueda ponerte la medicina en tu cabezota que tienes!, además, ¡parece que no has lavado eso en años!, ¡ya dale un descanso!, voy a meterla a la lavadora con agua hirviendo para que mate a las pulgas que pueda traer en ella, ¡así que quítate ahora mismo eso!, ¡ni que te fuera a hacer que!—exclamé completamente iracunda y acercándome peligrosamente a él.

—¡No pienso hacerlo delante de ti!, ¡que es lo que quieres ver!, ¡ja!, ¡ganas tienes niñita!—bramó retrocediendo disimuladamente con una voz despreocupada pero con su rostro como un volcán a punto de explotar.

—¡Me canso que no te lo quitas!, ¡y ahora mismo te lo demuestro!—exclamé mi grito de guerra lanzándome inesperadamente sobre él tirándolo al suelo y sentándome rápidamente sobre su abdomen y comenzar a tironear salvajemente se sus ropas logrando quitarle el haori rápidamente y comenzando a quitarle con éxito el gi, pero inesperadamente la puerta se abre dando paso a Souta.

—Hermana, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, parece que estuviera dándose una guerra en tu…recá…mara—tartamudeó completamente shockeado por la escena que se daba lugar frente a sus infantiles ojos, diablos espero que no malinterprete.

—¡Souta!, ¡te juro que no es lo que piensas!, es que…es que necesitaba quitarle la ropa para meterla a lavar pero es más terco que una mula—intenté explicarme al mirar sus ojos abiertos como platos, situación que al parecer un muy sonrojado Inuyasha intentó aprovechar para escabullirse por debajo de mis piernas, pero afortunadamente lo descubrí—¡y tu ni creas que te escapas!, ¡ni quien quiera ver tus miserias!, por eso está esta toalla para que te cubras!—exclamé bastante exasperada comenzando de nuevo a tironear, no más bien a arrancar su ropa.

—¡Souta!¡ayúdame por favor!¡tu hermana está loca!¡quiere violarme!—gritaba completamente desesperado, un momento…¿violarlo?—¡ja!¡ni que tuvieras tanta suerte pulgoso!—chillé bastante enfadada.

—¡Hermana!, ¡ya soy lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que están haciendo!, ¡jamás volveré a entrar así a tu recámara!, ¡pe…perdón!—gritó completamente espantado seguramente pensando no sé cuantas cochinadas—¡Souta no es lo que piensas!—aullé levantándome de encima de Inuyasha y correr a la puerta con ánimos de seguirlo—¡olvídalo onee-chan!, ¡sigan haciendo sobrinos!, ¡que tenga nueve años no significa que no conozca el tema!, ¡continúen no pienso salir en lo que resta del día!—exclamó hasta podría jurar con un tonito algo pícaro—pásalo bien con orejas de perro—masculló con un tono que jamás imaginé venir de él…pervertido—¡Souta Higurashi que manera es esa de hablar!—regañé bastante impresionada por su actitud—ehhh creo que ya estabas algo…ocupada, ¡creo que deberías cuidar que orejas de perro no intente huir!—finalizó logrando que yo volteara a ver hacia mi habitación donde Inuyasha intentaba escapar de la habitación y me miraba con pánico para volver a entrar a la recámara para intentar salir por la ventana, reuní aire, alguien debía pagar la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

—¡SIENTATE!—bramé embravecida escuchando satisfecha el tan esperado sonido de Inuyasha estampándose contra el suelo de mi habitación y luego dirigirme a él y tomarlo del desarreglado haori que se había vuelto poner por encimita y se la volví a quitar, el de nuevo se levantó del suelo e intentaba llegar desesperadamente a la ventana, por lo que me vi obligada de nuevo a sentarme sobre él, pero esta vez también utilicé el conjuro, dejándolo K.O después de un par de sus palabras favoritas, con gran esfuerzo logré quitarle el gi y luego me vi en un dilema, ¿Cómo diablos iba a quitarle la hakama sin ver…las joyas de la familia, porque puede ser que le haya dicho que era una miseria, pero una cosa es decir y otra muy diferente es que sea verdad.

—¡Qué haré que haré!, ¡me lleva!¡a buena hora se me ocurrió dejarlo inconsciente!, mmm ¡piensa Kagome piensa!, ¡ya se!, ¡dónde está esa toalla!—después de un momento de reflexión recordé que la dejé tirada detrás de la puerta, rápidamente la tomé y me arrodillé frente a un inconsciente Inuyasha, "bueno…al mal paso darle prisa", dejé caer la toalla como si me quemara, sobre la cadera de Inuyasha, después sin intentar mirar, suavemente comencé a deshacer el nudo que mantiene atada la hakama a su cintura, suspiré al menos está a su cintura y no es como los pantalones modernos.

Al deshacer el nudo por completo me decidí y mirando hacia otro lado con una mano mantuve en su lugar la toalla y con la otra jalaba lentamente la hakama, ¡Kami!, ¡como me costó trabajo sacárselo!, ¿Cómo si él está tan delgado puede pesar tanto?, por fin gracias a Kami se lo saqué por completo y me apresuré a recoger toda su ropa, sip mis sospechas eran ciertas, no lleva nada debajo, al menos se me ocurrió lo de la toalla, hice bola toda la ropa y casi corriendo la lancé a la lavadora y la puse en agua caliente, le puse suficiente detergente y algo de suavizante, no había terminado de hacer eso cuando un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en la planta alta, rayos ya se a despertado.

—¡Que mierda!, ¿en dónde está mi ropa?, ¿Por qué demonios solo tengo puesta esta tela encima?¡Kagome!¿qué diablos te pasa?—vociferaba sin control Inuyasha, masajeé cansadamente mis sienes, seguramente sus gritos los escuchaban hasta los vecinos, como puede ser tan desesperante.

—¡Quieres cerrar la boca de una vez!, la respuesta es que se está lavando tu ropa, para evitar la propagación de pulgas de nuevo en esa mata que tienes por cabeza y la respuesta a tu otra pregunta es que no sabía cómo evitar mirar "eso" al quitarte el pantalón así que te puse eso—respondí tranquilamente, mirando divertida como su cara de furia cambiaba a una poblada de un fuerte sonrojo.

—¡Keh!, ¿y seguramente también la pasaste muy bien no es así?, ¿o me lo vas a negar?—discutió mirándome de reojo para ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!, ¡no has dejado de quejarte!, ¡ya me tienes harta!, ahora vas a venir, te guste o no, ¡y te voy a tallar esa cabezota que tienes hasta que no te quede ni un maldito bicho!, ¡y si te vuelves a quejar de nuevo!, te sentaré hasta dejarte fuera de combate y deberás atenerte a que yo te bañe—añadí con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¡Keh!, pero que conste que no lo hice por gusto—refunfuñó, abusando de la poca paciencia que me quedaba esperé a que se levantara y al no hacerlo, lo agarré de una oreja y lo llevé a rastras al cuarto de baño.

/

Si alguna vez había pensado que bañar a un niño o a un perro es complicado, seguramente nadie a estado en mi lugar, ¡Inuyasha es un idiota de proporciones estratosféricas!, al intentar meterlo a la bañera se negaba porque según él eso apestaba más que la sangre pasada de un youkai, y no se metía y no se metía, tuve que tomar medidas desesperadas y le arrebaté la toalla haciendo que instantáneamente él se lanzara al agua apestosa o no, bien, debo admitir que huele a rayos esto, pero…¿Qué se le va a hacer?, después de eso se negaba a que yo le tallara la cabeza, y cada vez que me acercaba me mojaba, así que en un arranque de furia, me lancé a la bañera con él y comencé a enjabonarlo y cepillarlo en contra de su voluntad, aunque tuve que empericarme sobre su espalda y al último sobre su torso.

Era tanta la pelea que hasta olvidamos los términos en los que nos encontrábamos, y empezamos a pelear como niños pequeños a remojones de agua y en cada oportunidad yo le enjabonaba aun más la cabeza, hasta que se veía como caía inmóviles unos puntitos cafés, que seguramente eran las pulgas.

—¡Deja de moverte Inuyasha!, ¡ya casi voy a terminar!, mmm que bien que solo tienes pelo en la cabeza, sería un problema que tuvieras vello corporal, porque…¿no tienes allá abajo no?, ¡si es así desde ahora mismo te digo que ahí si no te ayudo!—murmuré bastante sonrojada forcejeando con él para alcanzar su cabeza, disfrutando del grato sonrojo del hanyou.

—Por…¡por supuesto que no!, yo…yo…¡yo no tengo!, además ¡eso que te importa!, son cosas mías—respondió sumamente avergonzado.

—¡Pues porque ahí también se te pueden hacer tonto!, ¡ni que me fuera importar por otra cosa!, bien…ya solo te falta el enjuague—mencioné bastante entusiasmada, hacia un rato que ya no tenía que estar encima de él y eso me alegraba en cierto modo, apenas abrí el envase y me vinieron unas tremendas arcadas, ¡Kami-sama!, ¡esto huele a rayos!, miré a Inuyasha y el no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que yo, si el champú y todo el mugrero y medio que puse para preparar el agua olía mal, Kami, esto no olía mal…si no lo que le seguía.

—Bien Inuyasha, aguántate como los machos—comenté, conteniendo las terribles náuseas y por cierto, debo dejar de ver tantas telenovelas mexicanas cuando venga a casa, se me han pegado bastantes frases.

—¡ESTAS LOCA MUJER!, ¡eso huele espantoso!, si antes toleré el molesto olor de las pócimas de antes, fue por necesidad, ¡pero esto es demasiado!, ¡no pienso dejar que me pongas eso!—exclamó alejándose de mí intentando buscar algo que lograra tapar su desnudez para lograr escapar.

—¡Pues lástima margarito!, ¡no voy a echar todos mis esfuerzos por la ventana solo por lo nena que eres!, ¡te aguantas!—sip definitivamente debo dejar de ver las telenovelas con el abuelo, lo siento pero ya no podré ver más a "gaviota", después de ese breve pensamiento me lanzo de nuevo enardecida sobre él, derramando el enjuague en su cabeza, durante el forcejeo yo me siento sobre su abdomen y el intenta por todos los medios zafarse de mí, en una de esa coloca sus dos manos en mi pecho, para intentar levantarme, pero como comienza a lograrlo, sujeto mis piernas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, comenzando a gritar como posesos, y en eso de la nada la puerta se abre de improviso…de nuevo, diablos…Souta de nuevo, y se escucha un aturdidor grito de una gran multitud, me lleva…definitivamente no es Souta.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEañooooosssss—exclamaron los desconocidos bajando notablemente el timbre del grito hasta callarlo y mirarnos con la boca abierta,—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—gritaron las mujeres presentes ¿diablos quiénes son?, al caer en cuenta de quienes eran casi me muero de un ataque cardiaco.

—Ka…ka…¿Kagome?, ¿Qué haces?—preguntó una incrédula Eri, que se encontraba al lado de mis otras 2 amigas que poco les faltaba para que se les salieran los ojos y eran seguidas de por lo menos 20 personas en igual o peores condiciones, —Jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarte en esta situación Kagome—acotó una muy confundida Yuka, —¿A eso te referías con vivir el amor?—interrogó una muy sonrojada Ayumi, al escuchar eso último reaccione, y miré a Inuyasha que estaba igual de petrificado que yo, y me di cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, yo sobre él, con la ropa mojada y completamente entallada al cuerpo, sentada en su torso abrazándolo con las piernas y con las manos enredadas en el cabello de él, y el sosteniéndome algo levantada por encima de su pecho con sus manos que estaban en el mío, un momento…¿en donde tiene las manos?, bajé la mirada dándome cuenta que el me sostenía separada de él gracias a sus manos que estaban casualmente encima de mis pechos, levantando mi peso a partir de ahí.

—, ¡INUYASHA!¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!—exclamé completamente histérica soltándome del agarre de él que lucía completamente sonrojado y aterrado.

—¡Perdóname Kagome!, ¡no sabía que tenía las manos ahí!, ¡yo no soy un pervertido!—gritó intentando justificarse y por un momento pensó en salir hasta que escuché de nuevo los gritos de ellos.

—¡O POR DIOS—gritaron todos los varones presentes, yo los miré bastante confundida, y lo siguiente aclaró todas mis dudas—¡KAGOME!¡SE TE TRANSPARENTA TODO!—aullaron horrorizadas mis amigas, me di cuenta de la verdad, ¡jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida!.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡INUYASHAA!¡SIRVE DE ALGO!—bramé tirándome de nuevo en la tina, pero jalando a Inuyasha de los hombros y colocándolo al frente de mí, para ocultarme detrás de él, lo cual me había parecido una buena idea, hasta que…

—¡WOW!¡KAGOME!¡QUE BUENOS GUSTOS TIENES!, ¿DE DONDE SACASTE A ESTE MODELO?—chillaron algunas de las que reconocí como compañeras de la secundaria, grité de nuevo y lo puse detrás de mí, pero las acciones de los varones se repitieron, repetí la escena por lo menos 3 veces hasta que no pude más con la vergüenza.

—¡LARGOOOOOOOO DE AQUÍ!—aullé completamente histérica lanzando todo lo que encontraba a mi alcance, a lo que el tropel reaccionó huyendo completamente aterrorizados.

En ese momento se desató el caos en el baño, me salí de la bañera echa completamente una furia, asesinando a Inuyasha con la mirada, y tomando una de las toallas del toallero para envolverme en ella.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!, ¡eres un completo animal!, ¿sabes lo que deben estar imaginándose mis compañeros?—rugí completamente iracunda, tomando otra de las toallas para lanzársela furiosamente al hanyou—¡cúbrete!, ¡por tu culpa no podré ver a la cara a mis amigos en por lo menos 6 meses!, ¡nos largamos!—ordené recogiendo todo y tirarlo rápidamente a la basura, dándole la espalda para que se "vistiera".

—¡Porque me culpas a mí!, ¡fuiste tú la de esta estúpida idea!—reclamó bastante enojado, a lo que simplemente lo silencié con una escalofriante mirada.

—¡Muévete!, ¡vamos a mi recámara por tu ropa!, ¡después venimos por la tuya!—exigí jalándolo salvajemente del brazo para después abrir de golpe la puerta, dejando caer a todos los jóvenes que se escondían detrás de ella, para ver que lograban escuchar.

—¡Bola de metiches!, ¿Quién los manda a andar fisgoneando?, son unos…—vociferaba como maniático Inuyasha hasta que Kagome lo jaló fuertemente del brazo y rápidamente lo llevó prácticamente arrastrando hasta su recámara y lo lanzó dentro de ella, para luego entrar y cerrar, en donde de nuevo comenzaron los gritos.

—¡Vístete!, ¡qué horror!, ¡es el peor OSO de mi vida!—sollocé bastante agitada, furiosa, y compungida, ¡un momento!, ¿dije oso?, definitivamente debo dejar de ver tantas telenovelas mexicanas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver un maldito oso en todo esto?, ¡debería ser yo el molesto en todo esto!, ¡yo era el que estaba desnudo!, tú…—reclamaba hasta que yo de un portazo cerré la puerta del armario para cambiarme dentro de él, unos minutos después, salí e Inuyasha gracias al cielo se puso la ropa que le di.

—¡Bien ya nos largamos ahora mismo!—expliqué abriendo suavemente la puerta, —ehh Kagome espera…—me llamó, pero lo ignoré, —ya date prisa antes de que mi mamá se entereeeee—susurré para terminar de abrir la puerta y me lleve el susto de mi vida al ver a mi madre mirándome escrutadoramente, y me quedé completamente helada.

—Ho…hola mamá…jiji¿ lindo día no?, ehhh creo que ya va siendo hora que pase a retirarme—comenté de forma nerviosa, rogando a Kami que ella no supiera del incidente del baño—lo siento Kagome…pero no irás a ningún lado, debemos platicar de algo—respondió sombríamente mi progenitora y luego agregó al ver como Inuyasha se preparaba para poner pies en polvorosa—los tres, tú, Inuyasha y yo—agregó observándonos seriamente, "diablos, este no ha sido mi día", cuando mi madre estaba a punto de comenzar, gracias a Kami apareció de la nada Ayumi salvando la situación.

—Disculpe señora, pero…¿continuará la fiesta?, nosotros comprenderemos si no desea…—expresó tímidamente mi amiga, "dios no recuerdo la última vez que me alegré tanto que llegara de la nada", —no te preocupes hija, ¿después de todo ya están todos aquí no?, no dejaré que se vallan así, claro que continua la fiesta—contestó tranquilamente, ¡diablos lo que menos quería, mis compañeras se la pasarán murmurando de mi vida sexual, que ni siquiera existe!, será un muy largo día.

Bien ahora si podía declarar oficialmente que este había sido el peor día de mi vida, podía sentir las miradas clavadas en mi espalda, unas lascivas, otras curiosas, indiferentes, envidiosas y todo lo que puedan imaginar, al menos Inuyasha no se alejó de mí en todo el rato, eso me quita un peso de encima, además que aunque no lo quiero admitir me encanta saber que la mayoría de las miradas de las mujeres ahí presentes me miraban con una envidia que apenas podían con ella, creo que ya no irá tan mal, tenía que abrir mi bocota diviso al chico que se la pasa persiguiéndome, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por él, pobre, en mi corazón solo hay lugar para alguien y ese está a mi lado ahora mismo…¡rayos!, ¡está al lado mío!, esto se pondrá feo.

—¡Higurashi!, es un placer verte, lamento mucho el incidente de hace unos momentos debió ser horrible—saludó amablemente Houjo, sentí como Inuyasha me acercaba posesivamente a su lado con uno de sus brazos, diablos, esto no ayuda en nada.

—Lo sé Houjo, es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, definitivamente hoy no fue mi día, pero…¿Por qué no vas con los demás chicos?, seguro que platican algo bueno—respondí cortésmente rogando para que se fuera antes que Inuyasha tuviera un ataque de celos, que acabaría de mejorar el día.

—Ehh no lo creo Higurashi, no me agradan los temas de conversación en este momento—comentó con el ceño levemente fruncido, sip definitivamente el tema de conversación en este momento debe ser "¿vieron como se le transparentaba todo a Higurashi?, ese chica no tenía pinta de ser tan apasionada", mis mejillas enrojecieron inevitablemente—ayyy ya se de lo que están hablando—susurré más para mí misma que para él, pero me logró escuchar—no te preocupes Higurashi estoy seguro que tú no tienes la culpa, si no alguien más que no diré su nombre pero estoy viendo aquí—contestó Houjo mirando feo a Inuyasha, el cual correspondió completamente su mirada, esto no me gusta, ¿acaso estará buscando pelea?, ¡qué demonios está pensando Houjo!, ¿a que le tira?, ni siquiera lograría rozar a Inuyasha antes de que este de un solo golpe lo deje K.O.

—¿Que estás intentando decir idiota?, ¿insinúas que soy un pervertido?—contestó amenazante Inuyasha gruñendo levemente.

—Oh, yo no insinuó nada, yo lo afirmo, y estoy seguro que tu eres el causante de que Kagome falte tanto a clases—afirmó bastante enojado, la gente empezó a reunirse a nuestro alrededor para enterarse, ¿Por qué yo debo ser el espectáculo?

—¿Y si así fuera a ti que te importa?, si no está contigo por algo será, ella quiere estar solo a mi lado, y yo me aseguraré de protegerla de cada maldita cosa que pueda hacerle daño y tú estás en esa lista—gruñó amenazantemente colocándome detrás de él y tronando los dedos.

—No sé como una chica tan dulce como Kagome puede estar con un hombre tan violento como tú, pero conmigo no te darás abasto, ahora mismo lo arreglamos, ¡te alejaré de Kagome a como dé lugar!, ahora vamos ¡pelea!—contestó igual de amenazante, quitándose la chamarra que traía y lanzándola hacia atrás, ¡lo que me faltaba una pelea!, ¿Dónde quedó el pacífico Houjo?, sepultado bajo los celos de haberte visto en una posición no muy santa que digamos.

—¡NO!, esperen ni crean que van a pelear—grité interponiéndome entre ambos, gracias a dios a Inuyasha no se le había caído la gorra de la cabeza, pero si peleaba eso sería más que obvio, además de una prolongada estadía en el hospital para Houjo—ehhh, no peleen, aquí todos somos amigos—acoté tontamente, cayendo en la cuenta lo estúpido que sonó eso.

—¿Yo?¿amigo de este cavernícola?, como si eso pudiera pasar—respondió Houjo con cara de fastidio—¡lo mismo digo yo!, ¡amigo de este mentecato!, ¡ni en quinientos años!—contestó aún más idiota Inuyasha por decir eso, lo cual me sacó una risa, él comprendió y se apresuró a replicar—¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero!, ¡ni en este caso se lograría!—refunfuñó fastidiado, bueno al menos dejaron de pelear—¡eres una mala influencia para Kagome!, ¿de dónde vienes?¡de la edad media!—exclamó irónicamente Houjo, diablos hablé demasiado pronto.

—¿Y si así fuera?¡a ti que te importa!, ¡no puedes compararte conmigo!, ¡yo soy un poderoso lord dueño de…ahhhhh—empezaba a presumir cuando yo, al darme cuenta de por dónde iba la gritería le di el pisotón más fuerte de su vida—¡cuál es tu problema Kagome!, ¡eso me dolió!—replicó Inuyasha sobándose adolorido el pie que fue la víctima de mi furia.

—¡Eso te sacas por presumido!, ¡nadie necesita saber tu condición social, ni que tu hermano es el príncipe heredero a las tierras de tu padre!, ¡ni que tu madre era una princesa!, ¡que tu hermano tiene un castillo al que te puedes mudar cuando quieras!, ¡ni que tu eres el hijo pequeño del hombre más poderoso de…—interrumpí mi asombroso vómito verbal, tapando mi boca inmediatamente, al darme cuenta de la mueca socarrona en el rostro de Inuyasha y de la mirada atónita de cada uno de los presentes, ¡diablos tenía que abrir mi bocota!

—Yo no soy el que lo acaba de decir Kagome, y dices que yo soy el presumido, ¿Qué dices a eso?, estúpido humano—expresó burlescamente, mirando despectivamente al pobre de Houjo que miraba la escena atónito.

—Ehhh, puedo explicarlo…—articulé atropelladamente sintiendo la pesada mirada de cada una de las mujeres en la sala—bueno…pensándolo bien…¿ya se nos hace tarde no Inuyasha?—pregunté acercándome disimuladamente a su brazo y al notar el primer movimiento de mis compañeros—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡MAMÁ NO VOLVEREMOS EN UN MES O DOS!, ¡YA NO SOPORTO ESTO!—chillé histéricamente tomando la mano de Inuyasha en intentar correr hacia la puerta principal pero al verla obstaculizada por tres tipas a las que poco les faltaba babear—¡por la ventana de mi cuarto Inuyasha!—exclamé subiéndome a su espalda sujetándome fuertemente a sus hombros cuando el saltó impresionantemente y llegamos en tres saltos a mi recámara, donde para mi desgracia estaba mi madre con sus manos posadas en sus caderas mirándonos seriamente.

—¿A dónde creen que van jovencitos?, les hace falta la plática sobre…las abejas y las flores, aunque seguramente con la edad que tienen ¿no requiero de eso no?, porque al parecer Inuyasha jamás la ha escuchado—explicó seriamente mirándonos atentamente y a la turba de gente encabezada por Houjo y mis amigas que se atoraba en la escalera—¡por dios mamá!, ¡te juro que no estábamos haciendo nada de eso!, ¡diablos!—exclamé intentando convencer a mi progenitora y dándome cuenta que Houjo estaba justo detrás de nosotros.

—¡Eso no significa nada niñito mimado!, ¡que tu papi sea el rey de lo que sea no te hace mejor que yo!, y con eso no has logrado comprarle salud a Kagome, que se enferma constantemente—aulló completamente encolerizado, mirando a Inuyasha con claras ganas de asesinarlo, cuando fue interrumpido por unas muy emocionas amigas—¡wow Kagome!¡tienes un príncipe!, con razón no te interesaba nadie más!—chilló una muy emocionada Yuka—¡que romántico Kagome!, ¡tienes un príncipe azul!, ¡y nosotros que pensábamos que era un pandillero!—agregó una Ayumi con los ojos vidriosos y con sonrisa del tamaño de la mitad de su cara—lo lamento Houjo, pero…¡no dejes a ese hombre por nada del mundo!, ¡nosotras tus mejores amigas te apoyamos Kagome!—complementó una eufórica Eri.

— ¡Tu eres el estúpido más grande que he conocido!, ¡para tu conocimiento Kagome jamás ha estado enferma de todas esas estupideces que dices!, ¡y la triste vez que se enfermó de un miserable resfriado yo mismo me encargué de cuidar de ella, logrando que se curara ese mismo día!, si por mi fuera Kagome no volvía a esa pérdida de tiempo de escuela, ¡para que!, ¡si conmigo no necesita de eso!, ¿Qué responderás a eso idiota?—gritó a los cuatro vientos enterando a toda la clase que todas mis enfermedades eran tan verdaderas como decir que Sesshomaru es el hombre más piadoso del mundo.

—¿Cómo?, ¿Qué Kagome nunca ha estado enferma?, ¡mientes!, porque está mintiendo, ¿no es así Kagome?—interrogó bastante desconcertado, diablos ya se me cayó el teatrito, —ehhh pues verás Houjo, yo…—intenté explicar rogando a dios no delatarme cuando mi madre llegó a salvarme—¡por supuesto que si jovencito!, ¿acaso creen que yo le serviría de tapadera a mi hija para no quedar mal en la escuela?, solo yo se lo caro que han sido los tratamientos—respondió mi madre fingiéndose ofendida, yo no conocía ese talento de mi madre, hasta yo misma me lo creería.

—Lo siento señora, pero es que no entiendo cómo puede permitir que ese rufián, este al lado de su hermosa hija, el no la merece—explicó algo avergonzado por lo último que dijo.

—Houjo lo siento pero no tienes de que enfadarte, nosotros solo somos amigos, no debería importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer, siento ser grosera, pero es la verdad, odio que la gente pelee—respondí algo enfadada, no permitiré una pelea en mi casa.

—¡Ya me tienes harto!, ¡si buscas pelea solo dilo!, ¡solo debo decir que debes prepararte para no caminar en al menos un mes!, ¡—vociferó Inuyasha bastante enfadado.

—¿Por qué te importa?, ¡a pesar de tu posición económica eres una mala influencia para ella!, ¡la hiciste quedar como una fácil frente a los demás!—atacó verazmente Houjo, un momento…¿quede como una fácil?, ¡genial!, solo eso faltaba para que fuera el peor día de mi vida.

—¡Puede el mundo pensar lo que quiera de ella!, ¡solo importa lo que yo piense de ella!, para mí es la mujer más correcta que conozco, y lo más importante…¡es mi mujer!, ¡la futura madre de mis hijos, la compañera de mi vida, y lo que quieras agregar!, ¡eso es ella para mí!—aulló para que todos lo escucharan, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que dijo, rayos, ahora se va a arrepentir, pero para mi sorpresa se acercó a mí y me dijo con las mejillas echas tomates—bueno…algún día debías enterarte Kagome—murmuró alejándose un poco de mí, para esperar mi reacción, yo estaba en shock, bueno…ahora estoy segura que no fue el peor día de mi vida.


	4. ¿Amnesia?, esto debe ser una broma

Hola chicas. lamento haberme tardado tanto. pero estuve ocupadisima. espero que les guste tanto como a mi y a Whitemiko.

Capitulo 4 :

"Amnesia, esto debe ser una broma"

Silencio. Eso era lo que se podía escuchar en toda la casa, todos me miraban totalmente sorprendidos ante mi declaración tan descerebrada, me volteé a mirar a Kagome y se había quedado pálida, parecía un fantasma combinado con una piedra, no sentía nada, traté de tocarla y en cuando lo hice cayó desmayada al suelo.

—¡Kagome!—Grité asustado al notar cómo se impactó contra el suelo.  
—¿!Kagome, estás bien!—Escuché al baboso del amigucho de Kagome acercándose—¡Oye pero cómo se te ocurre decir tal cosa! Kagome no es un objeto con el cual jugar a hacer lo que uno quiera.  
—¿¡Qué has dicho mocoso!—realmente este sujeto me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Es obvio que Kagome no es un objeto… ¿Acaso mis palabras sonaron de esa forma? No noté la diferencia.

Rápidamente me precipité en levantar a Kagome del suelo, y llevarla en mis brazos hasta uno de los sillones. Se había golpeado realmente fuerte, y ese bulto en su frente no parecía ser a lo que ella llamaba "espinillas" sino, más bien un gran chichotón.

—Muchachos, por favor, dejen circular el aire para que a Kagome respire sin dificultad—al menos algo bueno había dicho en toda la fiesta este mocoso.

Pero al parecer nadie estaba escuchándolo por el simple hecho de estar de chismosos. Eso había logrado enfurecerme, ya todos los amigos de Kagome se habían hecho alrededor, sin importarles que Kagome estuviera herida y lo peor, inconsciente.

—¡Grrrg! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya aléjense de una buena vez! ¡Que si me doy cuenta que Kagome no respira bien, juro que a cada uno los golpearé hasta llegar a cansarme!—les grité a todos esos chismosos.

Inmediatamente todos se habían hecho como 5 metros lejos de Kagome, y las únicas personas que estaban a su lado eran las 3 fieles chismosas y el mocoso sobrado.

—¡Auch! Mi cabeza… ¿Qué paso?—preguntó Kagome totalmente aturdida mientras sostenía su cabeza.

Me aproximé a ella e iba a tomar de su delicada mano para que me volviese a ver, pero alguien me había detenido pasando de una preocupación a un odio que bien se me notaba

—¿Kagome, cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—¿Hoyo? Oh si, gracias me encuentro bien—le agradeció.  
—Kagome ¿Por qué diablos te desmayaste? ¿Acaso estás enferma?—dije muy preocupado mientras le daba un empujón un poquito brusco al debilucho mocoso, logrando que se callera de espaldas. ¡Jah! Se lo merecía.

Kagome me miro detenidamente, volvió a ver a sus amigas las cuales estaban a la expectativa de mis anteriores palabras de "Kagome es mi mujer". Y debido a eso, parecía que no tenían signos vitales. Luego se volteó a verme de nuevo y enrojeció a más no poder, para luego decir.

—¿Quién eres tú?

¿!QUÉ! ¿Acaso no se acuerda de mi? ¡Cómo no quería que se olvidara de mí, con semerendo golpe contra el piso que se dio!

—Pero que cosas dices Kagome—Exclamé completamente nervioso.  
—No, Kagome, esta bestia de niño mimado te hizo perder la memoria—rápidamente me volteó a ver—Tú desgraciado, mira lo que le has hecho a la pobre de Kagome.  
—Pero ¿Qué cosas dices Hoyo? —preguntó confundida Kagome.

¡Un momento! Kagome no ha perdido la memoria, sino no recordaría al zampas este.

—Un momento Kagome—me acerqué a ella, y le miré muy serio—Tú no has perdido la memoria—le señalé con mi dedo índice.  
—¿Eh?—me miro una mirada de "¿Qué cosas dices?" Según ella me voy a tragar eso ¡Jah!  
—¡No mientas! —exclamé.  
—¿Que no ves que ella está mal?—chilló el niñete este—Mira lo que le has provocado, Kagome está en un completo shock. Y tú te atreves a decir que está mintiendo—se quejó.  
—¡Tú cállate mocoso!—le grité e inmediatamente volví a ver a Kagome— Kagome lo siento, por mi estúpida declaración, por eso hice que te desmallaras—mire hacia abajo muy avergonzado del momento que le hice pasar.

Sí, lo sé, "¿Cómo no me voy a avergonzar y ponerme rojo como tomate con ese comentario?" pues SÍ, para que sepan sí me puse así. Pero soy un hombre, tengo que aceptar y cumplir mis palabras. ¡Como hombre dominante que soy!

—Muchachos, será mejor que vayan a sentarse. Traeré refrescos para todos, no se preocupen por mi hija, ella estará bien.—dijo la señora Sonomi—diablos, esta señora sabe cuando entrar para distraer.

Rápidamente todos se fueron a sentar para estar de chismosos haciendo comentarios de mi y Kagome. Lo que más me molestaba eran los comentarios que bien podía escuchar de los hombres.  
"Kagome las tiene bien grandes" "grandes naranjas, no, mejor dicho ¡Melones!"

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Malditos, ya déjense de sandeces, desvergonzados, Kagome las podrá tener grandes, pero eso no significa que estén de depravados. Además ELLA es mi chica, y no voy a permitir que unos estúpidos y poco hombres como ustedes estén irrespetando a mi pequeña Kagome!—vociferé en una gran explosión de coraje en contra de esos mentecatos.

Y seguidamente me volteé a ver a Kagome, ya que mi entera preocupación era por ella, por eso había podido evitar matar a esos imbéciles.

Me había fijado en su rostro, el cual tenía una expresión de "Cucú, cucú" y sobre todo, estaba que explotaba de tal rojasidad en su rostro.

¡Qué coraje! Y el colmo de los colmos, Kagome "dice" que no me recuerda. ¡Feh!...y yo preocupándome por ella.

—¿Solo estás haciendo drama verdad?—le pregunté de manera seria mientras me acercaba a su oído.  
—¿Pero de qué habla? Yo no estoy haciendo dramas ni teatrito, ¡Es verdad! Yo no te recuerdo—me dijo en voz baja.  
—¿Así?—le miré con una de mis cejas levantadas, y sin pocos ánimos de creerle.

Conozco a Kagome, y ella es muy fuerte como para que un simple golpe como ese le logre quitar la memoria. Definitivamente estaba haciendo un drama.

—bueno Kagome, no me dejas otra opción, más que esta para probar que Tú no estás amnésica— le dije sonriendo vilmente de lo que tenía pensado hacer, o mejor dicho, decir…Aunque, me da un poco de vergüenza, ya que nunca….bueno…nunca he entendido el porqué lo dice Miroku.  
—¿Qué?..¿Qu-qué va a hacer?—cuestionó nerviosa.

Tomé aire y luego me acerqué a su oído nuevamente, y dije.

—¿Ya olvidaste que gritaste mi nombre estando solos en tu habitación?—le dije con un tono de voz como el de Miroku cuando quería molestar a Sango.  
—¿!Qué! ¡No seas Idiota Inuyasha! ¡Yo nunca he gritado tu nombre!—gritó muy fuerte Kagome, acto seguido, que parecía que iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba.

Todos nos habían vuelto a ver tras la respuesta de Kagome, a lo que yo inmediatamente tenía que reaccionar.

—¡Pues claro, siempre gritas mi nombre muy fuerte en tu cuarto cuando no te dejo estudiar, cuando hago algo malo, o si simplemente juego con el gato¡—me quejé.

Logrando así, una explosión de risa de todos su amigos, pero no era una risa común y corriente, era sarcástica…¡Ah!…creo que Kagome me mandará al suelo.

—Idiota—escuché decirme— ¿Por qué arruinaste mis planes? Mi objetivo era hacerme pasar por amnésica para que ellos se fueran…Además, quería que mi madre se olvidara de la típica conversación de las flores y las abejitas. Pero sobretodo me encantaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante—comento de manera seria.

Después de que me dijera eso, simplemente me tiré a bufar un poco enojado. ¡Jah! Si me hubiese dicho que iba a hacer eso, yo no la hubiese molestado para que se le cayera el teatrito. ¡Ella también tiene la culpa!

—Bueno, ya pasó, y ya nada se puede hacer—le tomé en mis brazos y la alcé, seguidamente me senté en el sillón con ella en mis piernas.  
—¿!Pero qué diantres haces Inuyasha¡? —se quejó sorprendida mientras se volvía a poner nuevamente roja.  
—Quiero sentarme—…Digo ¡Tener mi venganza!—además, me estorbas y si no quieres que golpeé a ese pelele remedo de hombre, me dejarás hacer lo que quiera—dije con una sonrisa macabra para Kagome, y por supuesto que para ese niñato tonto que se acercaba, aunque también podía sentir muy bien a mi queridísimo amigo el sonrojo. Nótese el sarcasmo.  
—Está bien Inuyasha—respondió Kagome muy apenada y nuevamente sonrojada—pero no vayas a hacer una de las tuyas ¿Quieres? Y prométeme que no lo golpearás en una de tus pocas paciencias.  
—De acuerdo—respondí quejoso.

Rápidamente noté como el baboso del amigo de Kagome se acercaba a nosotros una vez más, lo cual me fastidiaba su sola presencia aquí.

—¡Jah!…ya tengo bastante con tu hedor a pollo mojado niñato, porque no te largas ¿No ves que estoy con Kagome, mientras la atiendo de su golpe?— ¿Si, desde cuando logro ser tan servicial? Deberían de felicitarme.  
—No molestes, y deja de faltarle al respeto a Kagome teniéndola tan vulgarmente en tus piernas, no es correcto y menos si no son nada. Y no quiere decir que yo haya aceptado su supuesto compromiso de noviazgo—¿Teniéndola vulgarmente?  
—¿Ho-hoyo, pero qué cosas estás diciendo?—preguntó nerviosa Kagome.  
—Kagome, no creo que sea bueno que estés en sus piernas, da mucho de qué pensar, así que por favor te pido que te muevas de ese lugar.  
—¿Y quién te has creído para decirle qué hacer a ella?—pregunté yo de manera amenazadora, mientras sentía que Kagome se quitaba de mis piernas.  
—Muchachos, no discutan. Ya sé, les traeré unos refrescos je, je.  
—No te molestes Kagome…solo porque tú lo pides, me quedaré quieto y no haré nada de lo que después me mandes a comer tierra—respondí mientras miraba extraño el flacucho este a mi comentario.

Luego de decir esas palabras Kagome dio paso atrás, para quitarse de la guerra de miradas frías y cortantes que cada uno teníamos. Hasta que el tal hoyo abrió su boca para decir:

—Idiota, no sabes cómo tratar a las damas, sinceramente no podía callarme eso, y menos con un supuesto ricachón descerebrado como tú.  
—¿! Qué has dicho imbécil!—Exclamé mientras me ponía a su mismo nivel, y apretaba fuerte mis puños, lo cuales me picaban por darles un uso realmente llenativo.

Eso sí que lograba hacer que mi sangre demoníaca y humana hirviesen de la cólera por sus palabras sin sentido, realmente me moría por partirle la cara a este pedazo de remedo de hombre.

Todos los amigos de Kagome se habían acercado OTRA vez, mientras hacían barra para provocarnos a pelear.

—¡Lo que escuchaste pobre ricachón!—me empujó ¿Acaso trataba de insultarme? Porque si era eso, pues le salían muy mal.  
—No te atrevas a tocarme—le respondí de manera seca, con la mirada fría, y con claras ganas de molerlo a golpes.  
—¡Uy, el bebito mimado no quiere que lo toque!—seguido a eso volvió a empujarme, pero esta vez podría decirse que más fuerte, según él.  
—Le prometí a Kagome que no iba a gastar mis fuerzas en un pobre remedo de humano—contesté con poca paciencia. Claramente me moría por matarlo a como lo hacía con Shippo.

Pero le había prometido a Kagome que no le haría daño…De lo cual ahora me arrepiento.

—No perderé el tiempo contigo—le dije mientras le daba la espalda para irme hacia donde Kagome.  
—Eso quiero verlo—le escuché decir.

De pronto percibí gracias a mi gran oído, cómo este ingenuo se abalanzaba contra mí para si acaso golpearme.

Y simplemente me ladeé un poco hacia un lado, provocando que él siguiese recto, mientras se estrellaba contra una pequeña mesita con unas flores y unos regalos que el mismo había traído.  
Provocando en mí una gran carcajada.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Acaso planeabas golpearme pequeño iluso?—me burlé.  
—¡Ya verás!—me respondió mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Rápidamente se escuchaba como todos los amigos de Kagome se ponían a chiflar, para alentarnos más a pelear, mientras que las mujeres estaban pálidas y asustadas.

—¡Inuyasha!—escuché a Kagome llamarme mientras llegaba con unos vasos, y su madre Sonomi, lo cual había hecho que me distrajera.

¡Pasf!

—¡Ahg!—me quejé un poco ante el puñetazo que me había dado el pelele.

Rápidamente lo volteé a verle con gran furia, mientras observaba como en su cara sangrona se formaba una sonrisa, la cual me lleno de gran furia al saber que se había atrevido a golpearme. Inmediatamente cerré mi mano derecha, la había hecho un puño, y la fui alzando para arremeterle al rostro del tal Hoyo. ¡De esta si no te escapabas pequeño humano de miércoles!

—¡Tú, pedazo d—  
—¡Inuyasha! ¡No lo hagas, no lo lastimes!—gritó Kagome mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, deteniendo mi mano hecha un puño con su delicada mano—¡No sabe lo que hace, déjalo!  
—Está bien Kagome, no le haré daño, porque tú lo pides. Pero no habrá una tercera vez, te advierto que si me vuelves a provocar niño, te irá muy mal, y no desearás haberme conocido—le advertí, mientras le mostraba un rostro macabro y mis grandes colmillos con una sonrisa de maniaco, dejándolo completamente pálido.  
—Hoyo, no sigas, si Inuyasha te golpea de mandará al hospital, así que te pido que por favor te retires de mi fiesta por favor—agregó Kagome ¡Jah! Ya era hora de que lo echara.

Seguidamente Kagome me soltó al sentir que me relajaba, y volvió a ver a sus amigos.

—Amigos, lo siento por ser yo quién les diga esto, pero la fiesta se cánsela. Les pido a todos una sincera disculp—  
—Ay amiga—le interrumpió—¡No te preocupes! Con tu novio aquí, todos sabíamos que se iba a cancelar la fiesta, je, je—se carcajeó una de las amigas de Kagome.  
—¿Qué?—a lo que respondió extrañada Kagome.  
—sí Kagome, no te preocupes, nunca había estado en una fiesta tan genial, eres una gran anfitriona—agregó uno de los chicos, que no apartaba de mirar sus senos, lo cual me dio mucho coraje.  
—Entonces...¿Sí les gustó?—preguntó.  
—Kagome, Tus amigos—le dije mientras ponía una de mis manos en sus hombros—son raros.

Luego de que todas las amistades de Kagome se fueran con todo el pastel sin dejarme nada a mí. Lo cual me molestó mucho, ya que solo una tajada me permitió comerme Kagome.  
Seguidamente nos llamo la señora Sonomi.

Ella nos esperaba en la cocina, sentada en la mesa, y con un rostro muy serio. ¿Me pregunto por qué?

—Pasen chicos, tengo que hablar con ambos—nos invitó a sentarnos.  
—Mamá, primero que todo quería aclararte qu—pero fue interrumpida.  
—Kagome hija, no hay nada qué aclarar—dijo seria, lo cual era extraño con esa señora. Dejando a Kagome con una expresión muy asustada.

Si alguien había que pusiera en su lugar a Kagome, definitivamente era la gran señora Sonomi. Realmente yo admiro mucho a esta señora, Kagome da miedo cuando se la pasa regañándome, pero su mamá la pone rápido en su sitio, je, je.

—Muchachos, tengo que hablarles de algo muy importante que ha sucedido hoy, lo cual me tiene tremendamente desilusionada de ti Kagome, y sobre todo, tú Inuyasha—me volvió a ver.

¿Y yo porqué? ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? Como si quisiera matarme.

—Inuyasha, mi madre te habla, no te escondas tras de mí—dijo Kagome mientras me empujaba al lugar en el que estaba.

Realmente no me había percatado en qué momento me había hecho de tras de Kagome., simplemente mi cuerpo se había movido solo al sentir el miedo, digo, la mirada de la señora Sonomi, claro que no me dio miedo. Yo nunca.

—¿Eh? Eh, sí, claro.  
—Muchachos, tengo que hablarles sobre las flores y las abejitas—¿QUÉ? ¿Qué diantres es esa cosa? ¿Y por qué lo dice tan seria?  
—¡Ay mama, ya te dije que no estábamos haciendo nada malo, te lo he dicho miles de veces cuando estábamos aquí con lo de la fiesta!—trató de explicarle Kagome, a lo que yo no entendía ni papa del asunto. Me encontraba como las vacas, sin saber absolutamente nada—Además mamá, Inuyasha—me volteó a ver por un instante—¡Solo mira a Inuyasha! Él no sería capaz de hacerlo, primero se moriría de la vergüenza, antes que tratar de propasarse conmigo—¡Ah, con que de eso hablaban!—Y sobre todo, porque Inuyasha me teme madre, antes de que el pudiese hacer algo yo le diría abajo.  
—¡Ah! —maldición Kagome te estás pasando.

¡Pasf!

—¡Ups! Lo siento Inuyasha—trató de disculparse.  
—¡Maldición Kagome, piénsalo antes de decirlo!…—le regañe desde el suelo, mientras me ponía de pie—Pero esperen un momento nada más—les detuve—¿Alguien me puede decir qué diantres tiene que ver lo de las benditas abejas con las estúpidas flores, con lo que sucedió hoy en el baño?—me quejé—Señora Sonomi, con todo respeto…!Su hija casi me mata con todos los abajos que decía al querer quitarme la ropa para bañarme! ¡Yo no quería bañarme! —Negué con mi cabeza—¡Y esos olores, casi me ahogo con todos esos aromas del demonio! ¡Hasta que ella se volvió loca, hasta casi querer violarme!—le señalé—¡Se metió al baño conmigo! Admito que tal vez estoy exagerando, y que solo ella sabría cómo emplear sus medicinas, pero ¡Diablos! ¡Su hija da miedo!—terminé de exponer mi queja de lo cual Kagome no se iba a ir limpia de esto.

Rápidamente me volteé a ver a Kagome, esta se mostraba pálida. ¿Y ahora que dije? Si solo dije la verdad. Seguidamente miré a su madre y se mostraba sonriente pero a la vez rara…la verdad no sé explicarlo…

—Kagome, espero que no vuelva a pasar, y por favor, no te sobre pases con tu novio ¿Quieres?—¿Novio? ¿Otra vez con esa extraña palabra?—Veo que Inuyasha es un chico ingenuo, pero supongo que está bien dejarlo así —negué con mi cabeza—¿¡Qué quiso decir con eso!—negué con mi cabeza—Él es un buen chico—sonrió.  
—a-ah, ¡Sí mamá! Gracias—rápidamente me volteó a ver—Inuyasha…te quiero en MI habitación Ahora—dijo seria Kagome, maldición, ahora me toca a mi pagar por decir la verdad, que dura es la vida—¡Apúrate!  
—¡Ah! ¡Kagome! ¡No me jales de la oreja maldición, Kagome que me duele!

¿Pero qué le pasa a Kagome? Simplemente me llevo arrastrado de la oreja hasta su habitación.  
Al quedar solos, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a mí en su cama.

—¿!Cómo se te ocurre decirle semejante cosa a mi madre, estás loco?—se quejó.  
—No estoy loco, solo dije la verdad ¡Casi me violas!—le señalé con mi dedo.  
—Y además, como es eso que YO soy tu mujer ¿Eh? Seguramente dijiste todo eso solo por molestar—dijo Kagome mientras miraba hacia otra parte con un notorio sonrojo.  
—…Kagome, mis palabras fueron sinceras—rápidamente tomé de su mentón con mi mano e hice que me voltease a ver—realmente, yo…—me sentía nervioso, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, mientras me acercaba a su rostro. Mientras notaba como ella se sonrojaba más, y cerraba sus ojos. ¿Por qué los cierra? ¿Acaso no me quiere ver?—pero…entenderé si tú no quieres—rápidamente le solté mientras volteaba mi rostro. Realmente quería hacerlo, pero si no me quiere mirar, no lo haré, no, después y en la de menos me manda al piso, ni dios quiera.  
—inu-yasha…  
—oye Kagome —cambié de tema —¿Qué quiere decir eso?  
—¿Q-que? ¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha?—me respondió saliendo de su trance.  
—Sobre "Las abejitas y las tontas flores"—al terminar de decir eso, la había puesto realmente roja.  
—¡Ah!, bueno, eso. Eso es…es—balbuceó.  
—¡Déjate de rodeos Kagome, sabes que eso me enferma!—me quejé.  
—¡Ay, eso es para explicarle a los niños como los adultos hacen bebés!—respondió rápidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se ponía tensa.  
—¿Ah? ¿Cómo hacer bebés? ¿Y cómo es eso?—cuestioné curioso.

En serio ¿Cómo es que funciona? o el mecanismo de eso, a mi corta edad mi madre nunca me dio mención de ello, imagino que aún no tenía a edad. Y nunca pude saberlo, ya que ella me dejó solo cuando era un niño.

—¿¡Qué! ¿Acaso quieres que yo te lo explique?  
—Sí ¿Por qué no?—le sonreí, no debe ser tan difícil.  
—¿Pero cómo no vas a saber Inuyasha? ¡Bastante grande estás como para no saberlo! ¿Acaso Miroku nunca te ha contado? —me cuestionó incrédula, sí, que se burle.  
—Ah Miroku es un depravado, además, nunca me había puesto a pensar eso. Haber Kagome, como hacen los adultos a los niños ¿Cual es el mecanismo?—pregunté mientras me acomodaba en su cama sonriéndole, esperando su respuesta, ya que me tenía en grandes ansias por saber cómo era ese asunto.  
—¡Eres un depravado—respondió ella.  
—¿Eh? ¿Y yo porqué? Haber, cállate con eso y solo dime ¿De acuerdo?  
—Idiota—respondió ella aún mas roja que antes—¡Bueno, pero después no te quejes!  
—Ok, no me voy a quejar de lo que me digas—respondí.  
—Bueno, lo que pasa es que…La abejita, llega a la florcita—decía mientras…¿Trataba de enseñarme haciendo mímicas con sus manos?  
—Kagome, déjate de tonterías, y no me digas cosas que no vienen al caso.  
—¿Pero qué? ¡Ay está bien!—rápidamente tomó dos peluches de perros, y volvió a la misma mímica estúpida que antes—Cuando un perrito y una perrita se quieren mucho, pero mucho, mucho. Es cua—  
—¡Maldición Kagome!—regañé arto de la misma tontería—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?  
—¡Ay Inuyasha, entiende que eso me da mucha vergüenza!—berreó ella.  
—Dilo sin pelos en la lengua, ¿Que te cuesta decirlo?—me crucé de brazos.  
—¡Ah!—suspiró—está bien—contestó con gran resignación, luego se acercó a mi—¿Tú sabes que tienes algo muy diferente de las mujeres verdad?  
—¿Eh?—le observé, mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia donde ella observaba—¡Kagome! ¡Depravada, deja de mirarme ahí!—¿!Pero qué le pasa!  
—Ok, ya entendiste eso—a lo que respondió, se acercó a mi nuevamente y dijo—los hombres tienen SU cosita, por la cual usan para dejar una semillita a las mujeres dentro. Esto se da con el Sexo—respondió completamente sonrojada.  
—Que significa esa palabra Kagome?  
—¡Ay Inuyasha! ¿!Y aún así no entiendes? Eres muy ingenuo—respondió ella mientras se acercaba a mi oído, y susurraba su significado con gran lujo de detalles, separándose de mí, mientras tomaba una almohada para cubrir su rostro de la vergüenza, a lo que hice algo parecido. Pero escondiéndome tras mi flequillo.

Espero que se hayan divertido. chaito amigas.


	5. ¿Es que la suerte está en mi contra?

¿Es que la suerte está en mi contra?

Qué bien, apenas acababa de explicarle a Inuyasha lo que es el sexo y ya siento que mi cara va a explotar de lo roja que está, sentía que a pesar de la almohada él podría ver mi cara quemándose, la retiré lentamente, buscando al albino, encontrándolo encogido en una esquina de mi cama, con el flequillo cubriéndole la cara, de acuerdo me estoy preocupando, ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este?

—Inuyasha…¿Qué tienes?—pregunté acercándome a él, tocándole suavemente el hombro y al no ver respuesta me le acerco más—Inuyasha, ya ni que fuera para tanto—susurré cerca de su cara y al no ver reacción alguna levanté su flequillo con mi mano derecha, encontrándome con su mirada ida y sin mirar ningún lugar en particular, ok ya me estás asustando, pensaba que reaccionaría gritando como histérico o alguna palabra estúpida o algo parecido no que permaneciera en estado de shock ¿es que acaso es tan inocente?

Justo cuando llegaba a pensar seriamente la idea de cachetearlo, reaccionó justo de la manera en la que me la imaginaba, gritando como histérico, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, valga la redundancia endemoniado de la cama, agarrándose la cabeza con las garras, mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles y daba vueltas como gato enjaulado.

No pude ocultar la sorpresa que me causaron sus acciones, no es que me sorprendiera el hecho de que él era tan inocente, ni mucho menos, sino que simplemente no me esperaba que se pusiera así, creo que Inuyasha no duraría ni media hora con los chicos de mi época.

—Vale, vale, Inuyasha tranquilízate, no es para tanto, después de todo, es algo muy…¿natural?—agregué intentando no demostrar tanto mi tono dudoso, mientras me levantaba de la cama y hacía mímicas con las manos, intentando tranquilizarlo, al fin me acerco lo suficiente a él, y coloco mis manos en sus hombros, sintiendo que está temblando, de nuevo esa preocupación.

¿Habré dañado su frágil mente?, ashh obvio no, si él es lo suficientemente macho como para espiarme mientras me baño, ¡es un tonto!, y cuando pensaba gritarle como se lo merece, se volteó de súbito, con una mirada de esquizofrénico que me dio miedo, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, recuperando su mirada normal.

Comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa, pero definitivamente perdí la calma en el momento en el que él comenzó a acercarse a mí de una manera inquietante, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, su mirada me miraba de una manera tan penetrante, que estaba llegando a pensar que quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando, sin darme cuenta había estado caminando hacia atrás, sin despegar mi mirada de la de él, hasta que mi pantorrilla chocó contra la cama, ¡me tenía acorralada!, ¡ahora que hago!

—Inu…Inuyasha, ¿Qué te propo...NES?—exclamé justo en el momento que él acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al mío, haciendo que en un acto reflejo me fuera para atrás, trayéndomelo a él de corbata, que estaba tan concentrado en mi cara, que no vio venir aquello y cayó arriba de mí…en la cama.

—Kagome, ¿se puede saber porque un macho quisiera hacer eso?—preguntó el mustio muy quitado de la pena, bueno…casi, porque tenía las mejillas encendidas en un vivo rubor, mientras "disimuladamente" me olfateaba de manera superficial, ¿Qué diablos hace?, pero luego caí en las palabras que había dicho, ¿Qué porqué?, diablos, eso es fácil.

—¡Pues para preservar la especie zopenco!—respondí dándole un poderoso chicotazo en la frente, haciéndole ver lo idiota que sonó eso, me sentí satisfecha cuando en su rostro se formó una mueca de dolor cuando lo golpeé, pero no me agradó tanto que también que se enfadara.

—¡Kagome tonta!, ¿Por qué me pegas?, ¡yo solo dije que debe ser asqueroso hacer eso!, ¡ja!, pues me sorprende que aún no se haya acabado la vida en la tierra, porque quien querría tocarte de esa manera Kagome, ni que estuviera loco—rezongó enfadado, seguramente hubiera continuado haciéndolo de no haber sido que mi aura negra lo envolvió, causándole tremendo escalofrío.

—¿A si?, ¡pues es obvio que el que se quedaría con las ganas serías tú!—exclamé tan fuerte que los cabellos de él sufrieron la fuerza de mi grito, y seguramente sus orejas también—¡y para tu conocimiento perro pulgoso!, ¡más de la mitad de mi colegio quisiera llegar a esos términos conmigo!, ¡eh incluso en el sengoku!, así que…¿Quién de los dos tiene más pegue?—agregué furiosa, faltándome poco para jalonearle las orejas, mientras me levanté violentamente aún con él encima, asustándolo, seguro creía que lo golpearía de nuevo, pero luego parece que algo hizo "contacto" en su cabeza, porque de repente me tomó las muñecas con sus manos, y me tiró de nuevo a la cama.

—¿Quién te ha dicho algo de eso Kagome?, ¡aparte de los pervertidos de tus amigos!, ¿no me digas que el monje libidinoso volvió a atreverse?, ¿o ese engendro de lobo roñoso?, ¡lo voy a matar en este mismo instante!, ¡es más!, ¡a ambos por ser unos hijos de la… tostada!—vociferó furioso, haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero ahora fui yo quién lo agarró del cuello de haori a él, atrayéndolo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, imposibilitándole que fuera al sengoku a cometer homicidio.

—¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado Inuyasha!, ninguno de los dos me ha propuesto nada de eso, ¡así que ni se te ocurra Inuyasha!, por cierto…—susurré de manera sospechosa, llamando inmediatamente la atención del medio demonio, quien me miró esperando que me explicara—¡quién diablos no va a querer verme maldito mentiroso!, ¡si tú fuiste el primero en espiarme mientras me bañaba cuando llegué al sengoku!—berré mientras le jalaba los dos mechones que sobresalen de los demás, acercándolo aún más, para hacerlo sonrojar, pensaba continuar con la pelea de turno, cuando la puerta es abierta, mostrando a mi madre, que traía bien agarrado de la chaqueta a Souta.

No había terminado ni de entrar, cuando Souta chilló y se tapó los ojos como pudo, mi madre, reaccionó tapándoselos también, el abuelo llegó a la puerta alertado por el grito de Souta y su hija, llevándose las manos a la boca, apresurándose a sacar unos sutras sagrados de que quién sabe dónde, mi madre alcanzó a detenerlo justo en el momento en el que pensaba "purificar" a Inuyasha.

—¡Mamá, es lo que te dije!, ¡nunca volveré a entrar a la recámara de mi hermana sin tocar la puerta!, ¡quedaré con un trauma de por vida!—chilló Souta intentando zafarse del agarre de hierro de mi madre, la cual a pesar de estar deteniendo difícilmente al abuelo, no lo soltaba, en algún momento pareció que se hartó y con habilidad le quitó al abuelo los sutras y se los metió en el escote de la blusa, al tiempo que levantaba a Souta del suelo y se lo daba al abuelo para mantenerlo ocupado.

Después de todo ese revuelo, dirigió su mirada a nosotros, que no nos habíamos movido ni un milímetro, su seria mirada, nos coló un buen escalofrío en la espina, se llevó una mano cerrada en puño a la boca, carraspeando un poco.

—Inuyasha, te agradecería que salieras de entre las piernas de mi hija, y más aún que salgas vestido—señaló mi madre, girándose un poco a la derecha, para no vernos directamente, causando que todos los colores se nos subieran a ambos al rostro, pero aún más cuando comprendimos lo que había querido decir con lo último, inmediatamente empujé a Inuyasha lo más rápido que pude, Souta gritó algo de no querer verme sin nada ahí, mi madre se cubrió los ojos y mi abuelo no dejaba de rogarle a mi madre que le diera sus sutras.

—¡Juro por Dios que no estábamos haciendo nada de lo que piensan!, ¡mírenlo!, ¡está vestido hasta el cuello!, a mi no me falta ninguna prenda, ¡y no hice nada!, ¡lo juro!—exclamé mientras señalaba como loca a Inuyasha, que se encontraba próximo a un ataque epiléptico.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡yo no hice nada!, ¡quién iba a querer tener cachorros con esa tonta!—respondió estúpidamente Inuyasha.

—¡Es verdad!, como él iba a querer…¡óyeme grandísimo animal!, ¡ganas son las que tienes pulgoso!—contesté con una mirada de furia, que le congeló la columna vertebral.

—Pues, a decir verdad…—respondió torpemente, pero en respuesta a mi mirada asesina, se retractó en ese instante—creo que…ehhh, ya me dio hambre—balbuceó con un alto grado de nerviosismo, mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás, al escuchar su estúpida contestación, choqué mi mano contra mi frente, y me salió una vena en la sien, del tamaño de una banana del disgusto.

Justo cuando pensaba comenzar de nuevo la discusión, mi madre nos interrumpe a ambos, con unas palabras que nos dejaron helados y por demás sonrojados.

—Espero Kagome, que no tengas la noticia de que me vas a hacer abuela—acotó seriamente mi madre, aunque tengo entendido, que no se molestaría, después de todo un bebé siempre es una bendición, ¡pero obvio no!

—¡Por supuesto que no mamá!, ¡eso es lo último en mi lista de prioridades!—respondí algo alterada, observando cómo el abuelo y Souta parecían relajarse, poniendo atención a la absurda discusión.

—Espero hija, que mañana vengan ambos, con la mejor de las disposiciones para acompañarme a un taller de…cultura sobre la prevención—respondió sombríamente mi madre, no había siquiera terminado de decir esas últimas palabras, cuando ya me estaba ahogando con mi propia saliva, e Inuyasha había acudido en mi auxilio dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, aunque justo en estos instantes, nunca había sonado tan atractiva la idea de atragantarme.

—Pero…pero—intenté formular, recuperándome de mi ataque, pero sé, que ya eran patadas de ahogado, sabía al cien por ciento, que una vez que mi madre mencionaba algo con ese tono, era una orden que debía acatarse.

—Sin peros Kagome, ya van muchas juntas, si van a hacerlo, al menos tengan responsabilidad—finalizó mi madre, empujando suavemente al abuelo y a Souta fuera de la habitación, cuando pareció recordar algo—Souta, por favor, discúlpate con tu hermana por la vergüenza pública que le hiciste pasar, al invitar a sus compañeros de la escuela a la fiesta—aseveró mi señora madre, mi cara se deformó en una mueca de rabia, ¡así que había sido él!, gracias a mi querido hermanito cargaré con la etiqueta de "la regla del uno" por la escuela, como si no fuera suficiente con la de laboratorio patológico.

La cara de Souta era un poema, en ese mismo instante, seguramente quería poner a prueba las leyes de la física y desmaterializarse delante de mis ojos, intentó huir, pero mi madre lo tenía pescado del hombro, solo atinó a encogerse del miedo, y perder todo el color que poseía su infantil cara.

—Her…hermana, te juro que no fue mi intención, que tus amigos te vieran en…esa situación, es solo que pensé que sería lindo que pasaras unos momentos con tus amigos de la escuela, como hace mucho que no los ves, y ellos querían saber de ti y, y…¡no me pegues!—lloriqueó cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, tirándose al suelo pecho tierra, como si estuviera en la guerra, la explicación que me dio, a pesar de no ser muy válida, logró enternecerme, mi hermanito se preocupaba por mí.

—Souta, tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, solo que fue muy, bueno mucho, emmm demasiado, extemadamente embarazoso ¿me entiendes?—expliqué teniendo algunos problemas en la elección de las palabras adecuadas, mi hermanito levantó la cabeza esperanzado y parecía estar en un punto cercano a llorar de felicidad.

—¿De verdad hermana?, ¿no te vengarás de mí?, pensé que tendrías ganas de lanzarme por la ventana—respondió respirando por primera vez, coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto hermanito, yo te quiero mucho, pero…—susurré eso último muy bajito, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa falsa que mantenía mi cara estirada, otorgándole la mirada más escalofriante que pudo haber recibido jamás—pero de esta no te salvas, no es venganza, es solo un…ajuste de cuentas—aseguré, tomando entre mis manos sus rechonchos cachetes, estirándolos con un entusiasmo, que seguramente, la marca le quedará por días.

—¡ay, ay, ay, ay!, ¡mamá!, ¡sálvame!—imploraba Souta, siendo silenciado por mis potentes jaloneos en las mejillas, mi madre, fingió demencia al igual que mi abuelo, y fue el suelo el que se volvió de repente lo más interesante del mundo para ellos, al tiempo que, "inexplicablemente" Inuyasha se había materializado detrás de mí, para quitarme a Souta de entre mis brazos, y comenzar el también a jalarle los cachetes, claro, con más entusiasmo.

—Enano, esta vez si te pasaste, no tendrás nada que envidiarle a Shippo—murmuró amenazante, con un notorio tic en la ceja izquierda, y a pesar de todo, parecía que estaba controlándose.

—Por primera vez…tienes mi permiso Inuyasha—concedí con una benevolencia, que seguro en mi vida después de Kikyou fui reina, Inuyasha no dudó ni un segundo y le dio sus merecidos golpes en la cabeza, de los que les salieron chichones más parecidos a cuernos que otra cosa.

El muy llorón, contenía las lágrimas, mi abuelo intentaba contener su risa, y mi madre la disimuló bastante bien, mientras el coraje de ambos, se nos iba poco a poco pasando, definitivamente la violencia no es la solución, pero está en un punto cercano, a llegar a serlo.

—¿Quién quiere té?—preguntó mi madre más como una vía de escape que otra cosa, dandosé la vuelta —¡ah por cierto!, Kagome, ¿Cuándo le llevarán al hermano de Inuyasha las medicinas?—interrogó con calma, mientras, tomaba de la mano a Souta y lo levantaba del suelo, girándose a vernos, encontrándose con mi cara desencajada y la nada tranquila mueca de Inuyasha.

—¡Mierda!, ¡había olvidado al pulgoso mayor!—refunfuñó Inuyasha, aunque dentro de él, seguramente debe estar más que aterrado.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡nos va a querer devorar vivos!, ¡waaaa soy muy joven para morir siendo alimento de perro!—lloriqueé, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, agitándola con violencia, intentando alejar las imágenes de un perro gigante embravecido persiguiéndome por el bosque.

—Pues, chicos, mañana pueden irse temprano a llevarle eso, ya es muy tarde y pues requieren de tiempo para el "tratamiento", por cierto, que graciosos son cuando dicen que ese joven se los comerá vivos, no puede ser tan malo—respondió mi madre riendo un poco, dándose la vuelta y llevándose consigo a todo el regimiento.

Dejándonos solos, con nuestra desesperación.

—¡Inuyasha!, ¡mañana apenas amanezca salimos corriendo al sengoku antes de que Sesshomaru decida sentarse sobre la aldea!—chillé desesperada, de solo imaginarme a Sesshomaru aplastando la aldea con su enorme y…peludo trasero.

—¡Keh!, si es que para ahorita no se ha comido a media pueblo—bufó enfurruñado, no había terminado ni de decirlo, cuando yo había guardado casi todos los objetos de "limpieza" y al ver que el condenado bolso no cerraba, me sentaba como poseída sobre él, intentando hacer suficiente peso para aplastarlo, pero nada, seguía el bolso igual de retacado.

—Inuyasha, que sirva de algo el ramen que te comiste hoy en la tarde—murmuré levantándome del bolso, para después agarrarlo de la manga y lanzarlo sobre el bolso, el estaba más que confundido, pero con mis manos hice presión sobre su abdomen y pecho para aplastar el bolso, logrando que por fin que la mochila tuviera esperanzas de cerrar, Inuyasha por fin comprendió y soltó su conocido "keh", levantándose y cerrando con habilidad la mochila, respiré aliviada, ahora solo quedaba ir al sengoku, suspiré con pesar "¿solo eso?, como si no fuera suficiente con ello"

—¡Keh!, Kagome, de nada servirá que vallamos en este momento al sengoku, ni podremos darle nada al pulgoso, ni se pondrá de mejor humor si llegamos en la noche, es más, hasta se pondría peor, así que…quedémonos aquí por esta noche—expuso Inuyasha, metiendo las manos dentro de sus mangas, y caminando hacia la puerta, donde escuché que mi madre nos llamó a cenar, yo asentí débilmente sintiéndome igual de preocupada, pero resignada, me di la vuelta y lo seguí hasta llegar a la cocina.

/

Por fin me estiraba tranquila en mi cama, Inuyasha estaba recargado de espaldas en el borde de la cama, seguramente fingiendo que dormía, lo observé con amor por unos momentos, cuando mis mejillas se colorearon con vehemencia de nuevo, pero esta vez por recordar las palabras que mi madre nos otorgó en la comida.

—Tengan mucho cuidado jovencitos, que yo duermo con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, con escuchar un solo ruido en tu habitación Kagome, y que me haga pensar cosas nada "decentes", tengan por seguro que en ese mismo instante los saco de ahí y los llevo con el sacerdote más cercano para que se casen—aseguró, con un tono de voz con la palabra "amenaza" escrita con letras rojas y una mirada que daba miedo, algo en extremo inusual en ella, pero que logró enterrarnos en los asientos, al parecer mi abuelo pensaba refutar en cuanto a lo del sacerdote, pero mi madre con una mirada, dio por terminada la discusión y cambió su mirada escalofriante por una radiante sonrisa, es definitivo…mi progenitora da miedo.

Está más que claro que mañana después de enfrentarnos a Sesshomaru, nos tocará el premio de la "plática de prevención", que no es otra cosa más que mostrarnos métodos anticonceptivos y el método de usarlos, pff nada bueno saldrá de esto, dejé que mi cabeza dejara de atormentarse y me hundí en mi mullida almohada, logrando un bello sueño en un santiamén.

/

Los cálidos rayos del astro rey, que se colaban por mi ventana, me levantaron afablemente, haciéndome que me levantara de mi lecho, y buscara con la mirada a cierto hanyou que siempre ocupaba mis pensamientos, encontrándolo, recargado en la cama, dándome la espalda.

Pensaba seguir observándolo, cuando vi el reloj, ¡las nueve de la mañana!, ¡Dios es tardísimo!, me levante inmediatamente de la cama, tropezando con el haori de Inuyasha, cayéndole encima, logrando despertarlo, de mal humor por supuesto.

—¿Qué mierda Kagome?, ¿ya comenzarás de pervertida desde tan temprano?—bufó, tremendamente sonrojado, pero sin moverse, yo había caído acostada sobre sus piernas flexionadas, y en cierto modo no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero pues me daba flojera intentar pararme sin tocar nada indebido así que…

—¿Podrías ayudarme a pararme Inuyasha?—pedí amablemente, clavando mi mirada en la suya, recibiendo un "keh" en respuesta y el que él, se levantara y me diera la mano para levantarme, la cual acepté de inmediato, cayendo de nuevo en la prisa, tomando mis cosas corriendo, y salir por la puerta rumbo al baño, pero luego me regresé.

—¡Inuyasha!, por favor ve con mi madre y pídele toda la comida que compré para el sengoku, y también pregúntale si te puede hacer la infusión con las hierbas que compré la otra vez, así dile, no tardaré me iré a bañar—finalicé corriendo al baño, sin esperar una respuesta, perdiéndome en el baño, azotando la puerta.

/

Bien, podría decirse que la misión "exterminar pulgas en perro menor" a sido un completo éxito, después de haberle puesto en el pelo la infusión de lavanda, Inuyasha casi me agradeció el agradable olor después de esos medicamentos que le habían dejado oliendo a mierda hervida la cabeza.

Estoy segura, ya está completamente limpio, ahora no tuve que intervenir a la hora de que él se bañara, lo cual en cierta forma me alivió, y mi madre se contuvo de amenazarnos de nuevo, una vez listos, tomé inesperadamente la mano de Inuyasha, tomé mi bolso y lo llevé prácticamente volando a la pagoda del pozo, escuchando como mi madre nos deseaba un buen día y nos recordaba el hecho de que debíamos regresar en la tarde a cumplir con el "castigo", pfff eso me recuerda que deberé prepararme para una ronda intensiva de vergüenza.

Una vez en el pozo, Inuyasha algo sonrojado me quita la mochila, y se la cuelga en el hombro, me levanta de la cintura y me sube al borde del pozo, un segundo después el está al lado mío, pasando su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura, para después lanzarnos dentro del pozo, siendo recibidos por la acostumbrada luz violeta que nos indica el cambio de época.

Por fin vi el color azul del cielo, Inuyasha me saca del pozo de un solo salto, apenas pensábamos bajarnos de él, cuando un rayo rosa y otro morado se precipitaron sobre nosotros, siendo Inuyasha alcanzado por el morado y yo por el rosa, el cual se apalancó sobre mí de manera un poco incómoda.

—¡Inuyasha!, ¡Kagome!, ¡que felicidad verlos de nuevo!, ay Kagome no sabes cuánto esperaba tu llegada—chilló de manera un poco chocante, pero demostrando se gran alivio mi querida amiga la exterminadora, que aún esta trepada sobre mí.

—¡Amigo mío!, no recuerdo el momento en el que me haya sentido tan aliviado de ver tu cara de malhumorado, señorita Kagome, ¡qué bueno que por fin decidieron regresar!, ¡le imploré a Buda que regresaran lo más pronto posible, creo que estoy en deuda con él—exclamó aliviadísimo Miroku, lo miré, al igual que Sango él, estaba apalancado sobre Inuyasha, pero la manera en la que él quedó es que Inuyasha lo está cargando en brazos, y en cambio conmigo Sango esta empericada sobre mí, sosteniéndose de mis hombros y cintura, la posición del hanyou y el monje, me sacó una buena carcajada, pues me recordó a Shaggy y a Scobby Doo, en su pose más que inolvidable, solo faltaría que estuvieran temblando.

—¡Maldito monje del demonio!, ¿que se supone que tramas al encaramárteme así?, ¡no me digas que ahora tienes gustos raros!, ¡maldito monje pervertido de mierda!, ¡bájate!—berreaba Inuyasha intentando zafarse a Miroku, el cual se agarró mejor a él, con una cara medio enfadada, pero parecía que le daba pánico alejarse de él, dirigí mi mirada a Sango, la cual solo me sonrió nerviosa, pero se negaba también a soltarme.

—¡Me ofendes Inuyasha!, yo no soy de esos, es solo que…—tartamudeó algo indeciso, negándose aún a otorgarle a Inuyasha su espacio vital, pues hasta el momento Inuyasha no había dejado de querer quitárselo de encima.

—Verás Kagome, cuando se fueron, pasó solamente algunas horas para que llegara Sesshomaru empapado, hecho una furia, queriendo saber dónde estaba la medicina, pero cuando no los vio se puso peor y pensamos que la iba a tomar con nosotros y nos terminaría usando de mondadientes, así que huimos, lo más lejos que pudimos—explicó algo nerviosa Sango, bajándose de encima de mí y ayudándome a bajar del borde del pozo, aún no me explico cómo fue que no me caí de nuevo dentro del pozo, cuando Sango me brincó así.

—Y pues después decidimos regresar al pozo para esperarlos—finalizó Miroku, pero a pesar de eso no se bajaba de encima de Inuyasha.

—¿Cómodo?—gruñó enfadado el albino, con un notable tic en la ceja, y parecía que su coraje iba subiendo gradualmente, al ver al joven sin ganas de bajársele de encima.

—Pues sí, pero estaría mejor si me besaras—respondió el monje con un tono meloso, que nos causó risa a Sango y a mí, pero solo ocasionó que Inuyasha se enojara más y se lo sacudiera con poca delicadeza, lanzándolo al suelo.

—¡Keh!, chistosito, ¿mucha risa verdad?, bonzo libidinoso—refunfuñó Inuyasha sacudiéndose las ropas como si le diera asco haberle tocado, agradado de que éste haya quedado inconsciente.

—Por cierto Sango, ¿y Shippo y Kirara?—pregunté buscando a los aludidos con la mirada.

—Pues Kirara está en la cueva donde nos escondimos, ya que al parecer le perturba un poco Sesshomaru en su verdadera forma, y Shippo…se lo llevó la pequeña Rin—explicó Sango un poco apenada por lo último que dijo.

—¿¡Qué!—repliqué comenzando a alterarme—¿Por qué Rin se llevó a Shippo?—pregunté verdaderamente preocupada.

—Pues…se después de ver como Sesshomaru se enojó tanto, corrió en círculos, y cuando por fin reaccionó tomó rumbo al bosque, pero por estar mirando hacia atrás, chocó contra un árbol y perdió el conocimiento, justo cuando pensábamos ir por él, Rin salió de la nada, lo abrazó preocupada, y lo llevó con Jaken, y una vez ahí le preguntó a Sesshomaru si podía quedarse con él, él no contestó nada, Jaken replicó y Sesshomaru lo pateó, para después desaparecer en el bosque y Rin y el sapo después de él—explicó bastante tranquila, como si no fuera peligroso que Shippo fuera con un Daiyoukai furioso por tener pulgas, justo cuando pensaba regañar a Sango, Inuyasha me interrumpe.

—¡Keh!, déjalo, no creo que se vaya a morir solo por estar un rato con el idiota de mi hermano, está bien que es un pedófilo, pero al parecer solo con Rin, claro, si no es que lo mata primero la niña, ¡keh!, se lo merece por contagiarme las pulgas—refunfuñó molesto dándome la espalda, pensaba usar el conjuro, cuando el monje Miroku despertó y me interrumpió.

—¡Oh!,¿ Inuyasha porque me tratas así?, ¡si tú me pareces tan mono!—exclamó el chico tirado en el suelo haciendo pose dramática, ahora si fue demasiado, al ver el escalofrío tan notable que sufrió en la espalda Inuyasha, tanto Sango, Miroku y yo nos tiramos al suelo a carcajadas.

—¡Maldito Miroku!, ¡no me recuerdes a ese enfermo de Jakotsu!—vociferó hecho una furia, solamente alimentando nuestras ganas de reírnos, haciendo que nos retorciéramos en el suelo de la risa.

—Jajaja ¿no has olvidado a tu admiradora Jakotsu verdad Inuyasha?—chilló sarcásticamente Sango, apenas logrando sacar su voz sin romper en carcajadas, yo me reía como nunca en mi vida, ¡eso fue tan gracioso!

—¡Ese raro me daba asco!, ¡ya lo que quería era que se comprara un bosque y se perdiera en é!—respondió igualmente de alterado, furioso y avergonzado, espera…¿Qué dijo al final?

—¡Aushh Inuyasha!, le hubieras dicho, ¡ay osea guey!, ¡cómprate un bosque y piérdete en él!, yo no soy de esos, si quieres…cómprate una vida y súmala a mi cuenta, JAJAJAJA—comenté imitando la voz típica de las novelas, en donde sale la típica fresa mexicana, como la de amor en custodia, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¡a sí!, ¡Barbie!

—¡Inuyasha!, ¡debes dejar de quedarte en las noches, a ver con mi hermano el canal de telenovelas mexicanas!, te lo digo en serio, ¡si trae consecuencias!—exclamé retorciéndome al lado de Sango, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, y ni que decir de Miroku, que ya había comenzado a salirle lágrimas de los ojos—¡Inuyasha que oso!—finalicé doblándome de la risa, y más aún por la cara furiosa que puso el, por ser el blanco de nuestras burlas.

—Bueno ya fue suficie…—había comenzado a gritar de nuevo cuando se sintió un tremendo temblor, que sacudió toda la región, seguido de un aullido igual de escalofriante que el terremoto, intenté levantarme, pero a cada momento temblaba peor, por lo que gateé hasta llegar a la pierna de Inuyasha que parecía plantado en el suelo, y logré levantarme deteniéndome en él, tanto Inuyasha como yo sabemos perfectamente que provocaba este movimiento sísmico y por lo tanto el dueño de ese aullido.

—Justo hablando de molestar—susurró Inuyasha, sosteniéndome con más fuerza, los saltos se intensificaron, Sango y Miroku se habían incorporado con algunos problemas, sosteniéndose del pozo, preparando su armas y manteniéndose a la expectativa.

Detrás de los árboles, apareció un perro gigante, bueno…del tamaño de una montaña, que se dirigía a enormes saltos hacia nosotros, de un momento a otro temí que llegara a aplastarnos, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar a nosotros, la sangre pudo correr a velocidad normal por mis venas, suspiré con un gran alivio.

Estaba a menos de cuatro metros de nosotros, y nos miraba con una rabia escondida en sus ojos, haciendo que me sintiera más pequeña de lo que era, y me sujetara más a Inuyasha, el perro no continuó más con el escrutinio, y desapareció dentro de una columna de luz, dando lugar a su forma "humana".

Una vez así, se dirigió directamente a nosotros, mirándonos con una cara de poco amigos, vimos como su protegida llegaba corriendo detrás de él, con Jaken bastante atrás, y con alivio vi como Shippo venía corriendo a la par de ella, pero entonces noté que Sesshomaru estaba justo delante de mí, causando que me pusiera pálida como el papel.

—¿Trajeron los medicamentos?—preguntó seco, escrutándome con la mirada, causando que me encogiera en mi lugar más de lo que estaba, intenté controlarme, cosa que logré, recuperando la compostura y el valor.

—Si Sesshomaru, pero…—formulé, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Pero?—repitió mirándome de soslayo, eso me relajó por unos instantes, logrando juntar el valor para decir lo siguiente.

—La que debe aplicarte los productos soy yo…—finalicé preparándome para que en ese instante, se adelantara la primera guerra mundial.

Bien niños y niñas de todas las edades!, aquí está por fin la tan ANHELADA continuación, terminado exactamente a las 3:24 de la mañana, de veras, la inspiración me llega a altas horas de la noche, quiero agradecer a todas mis amadas lectoras, por…ehhh leerme!y por aguantarse la espera!xDD a miku también por tenerme paciencia con la conti, y a agradecer a todas por seguirnos!, creo que ya saben mas o menos por donde irá la historia no?y pues si no…pregúntele a miku!xDDDD soy mala lo sé.

Bien comencemos de nuevo con el glosario de palabras en mexicano xDDD

Guey: bueno, realmente no conozco a ninguna persona que no conozca el significado de esta palabra, pero bueno…la explicaré, dícese de cómo una forma de expresarse de una persona, ya sea despectivamente o solo como costumbre, en pocas palabras, sería el mismo significado que menso, tipo, chavo, chico lo que sea, por lo menos ese es el uso que le da Kagome en la historia.

Amor en custodia: No se si notaron que en una oración hice uso de esas palabras, pues bien, las que sean de México seguro la habrán visto y si no pues…es una telenovela, que fue bastante exitosa en su tiempo y "Barbie" era una chica hija de la protagonista que hablaba con las expresiones que utilicé.

Se que querrán matarme por dejar ahí la conti, pero pues, debo dejarle diversión a miku!jajaja ahora ella será la sucesora de este fic!espero sus comentarios!díganme que les gustó y que no les gustó de ella, muero de curiosidad!

XOXO


	6. Misión Dos: Perro Mayor

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí, escribo solo por afición y no para hacer negocio alguno.

Misión dos: Perro mayor

De un momento a otro todo el lugar se mantuvo en un silencio absoluto, podría jurar que hasta los animales y el ambiente se callaron. El sapo verde y la niña alcanzaron a llegar justo para escuchar las palabras que pronuncié.

El rostro de Sesshomaru se mantenía impávido, mientras que el de mis amigos y el sirviente del youkai se encontraban con la boca abierta. Rin solamente miraba con desconcierto a todos los presentes, al parecer sin encontrar la razón por la cual se encontraban así.

—¡Acaso estás loca humana insolente!, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera llegar a pensar en tocar a mi amo bonito?, ¡mantén tus bajas pasiones bajo control!—rugió enfurecido e indignado el sapo, saltando en su lugar, blandiendo el bastón conteniendo las ganas de golpearme con él.

¿Qué está insinuando ese adefesio?, ¿Qué planeo aprovecharme de la situación?, mi ceño se frunció en automático, mientras las palabras se atoraban en mi boca, conteniéndome de no escupir tantas maldiciones como se me ocurrían.

—¡Está mal de la cabeza si piensa que yo tengo segundas intenciones con esto!, ¡aprenda a diferenciar cabeza hueca!—rebatí amenazando al enano con mi arco, demostrándole las intenciones de golpearlo con él si seguía diciendo estupideces. A lo que éste reaccionó retrocediendo, pero sin retirar su porte ofendido del rostro.

Pensaba golpearlo esta vez de veras, por todo el repertorio que recitó en voz baja acerca de una humana urgida que deseaba aprovecharse de su amo bonito, cuando Inuyasha reaccionó.

—¡La única mal de la cabeza aquí debes de ser tú Kagome, si piensas que te dejaré hacer eso!—vociferó el albino, obteniendo un marcado color rojizo debido al cólera que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no Inuyasha?, ¡soy la única que sabe hacerlo!—diferí subiendo el tono de mi voz, olvidándome por completo de los demás, caminando hasta el frente de él, con la intención de intimidarlo.

—¡Eres una tonta!, ¿piensas hacerle a ese engendro lo mismo que me hiciste a mí?, ¡debes estar bromeando!—respondió realizando ademanes exagerados, agachándose a mi altura hasta estrellar su frente contra la mía, chirriando los dientes.

—¿Qué crees que hice?, no hice otra cosa más que ¡desparasitarte!, ¡nada más!—grité empujándolo con mi frente, llegando a escupirle saliva en la cara en varias ocasiones por el elevado timbre de mis gritos.

—¡Y pasearte delante de mí casi desnuda!, además…¿que me dices de eso de meterte a la bañera conmigo?, ¿también era parte del tratamiento?—regresó el hanyou sarcásticamente y con un tono implícitamente celoso, a la vez que se ponía bastante rojo por recordar aquel acontecimiento.

—¿¡Qué ustedes que?!—escuchamos, reparando por primera vez en que no estábamos solos, y nuestra discusión tenía lugar frente a nuestros amigos, y a menos de un metro de Sesshomaru.

Hubo un shock total, en donde el silencio era el dueño de la situación, y las miradas de los presentes caían como dardos sobre ellos.

Al instante un rubor exagerado hizo acto de presencia en mi rostro, al igual que me separé de la peligrosa cercanía de Inuyasha, sintiéndome sumamente avergonzada.

—Vaya…sabía que algo debían de hacer en la casa dela señorita Kagome…—manifestó el monje con voz lujuriosa y una cara de depravado que no podía con ella.

Tanto Inuyasha como yo esperamos el golpe del boomerang de Sango, sin embargo éste nunca llegó, por lo que nos giramos a verla, encontrándonos con su rostro desencajado, y con los ojos abiertos como platos, aún sin procesar la información recibida.

—Lo sabía…Dios se comportan como niños—murmuró Shippo adoptando una pose resignada, haciéndose el muy grande.

—¡Estaba en lo cierto amo Sesshomaru!, esa mujer no es otra cosa más que una pútrida!—chilló el pequeño youkai, señalándome con el dedo con una expresión de horror.

¿Cómo me había llamado ese error de la naturaleza?, yo no soy una pútrida…

Un silencio aún más incómodo que el anterior se hizo presente, nadie atinaba a decir nada, mientras que yo por dentro parecía una olla a presión por las ganas de proferir groserías como loca, y las ganas de patear a ese monstruo lejos de aquí.

—Humana desquiciada, ni creas que el amo bonito te permitirá ponerle una de tus asquerosas manos encima, corrompida…—reclamó saltando de nuevo, amenazándome con su horrible bastón.

Esta vez ya era demasiado, sin avisar me acerqué a él y de un golpe bien calculado con el arco, lo mandé a volar varios metros, frente a la asombrada mirada de mis amigos y de Rin. Vaya…de veras que me molesta reaccionar de esta manera, pero ya me tenía harta ese enano plañidero.

—Señorita Kagome…¿Por qué mandó a volar al señor Jaken?—atinó a preguntar con desconcierto a inocencia.

Me quedé con ganas de decirle por estarme llamando por todos los descalificativos de pervertida que pueden haber y hasta lo que ni sabía que existían.

—Eh…pues yo…—tartamudeé intentando explicarlo de manera que pudiera entenderlo sin adelantarme a su edad.

—Humana planeas cumplir con la misión, ¿o seguirás perdiendo el tiempo con nimiedades?—interrumpió el youkai mayor, haciéndose notar como público. Las palabras del demonio me dejaron congelada.

¿Qué está queriendo decir con eso?

—¡No!, ¡ella no hará eso!—objetó Inuyasha jalándome del brazo, colocándome detrás de él, mientras él se ponía a un paso de Sesshomaru en actitud amenazadora.

—¿Quieres ver como sí hermanito?—respondió desafiantemente generando una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, algo que, cabe decir no es muy común.

—¡Antes te despellejaré vivo perro pulgoso!—manifestó gruñendo sonoramente, poniendo una mano en el mango de su espada, con la intención de desenvainarla.

—¡Entonces primero serás mi aperitivo!—declaró sombríamente el mayor, tiñendo sus ojos de carmín, añadiendo que el clima pareció volverse loco porque un terrible vendaval se dejó venir, como señal de que comenzaría a transformarse.

Muy bien esto se estaba saliendo de control, todo era culpa en un principio de Inuyasha, si no le hubiera echo nada a Shippo, en segundo lugar era culpa de Sesshomaru por venir a buscarle pleito sin razón aparente, pero estos hombres tenían cabeza de chorlito como para comprenderlo.

—¡Espera Sesshomaru!, ¡lo haré!—chillé corriendo hacía él, Inuyasha desde luego se interpuso entre el youkai enfurecido y yo, por lo que me detuve y lo observe con los ojos entrecerrados.—¡Siéntate!, ¡Inuyasha todo esto es culpa tuya!—acusé mirándolo con reproche desde mi posición, él solo pareció gruñir he hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie para seguir discutiendo. —¡Siéntate!, ¡no dejaré que empeores la situación aún más!—advertí sintiendo como el sudor se escurría por mi frente.

Sesshomaru al escuchar mis palabras, pareció calmarse, y sus ojos recuperaron su color normal poco a poco, al igual que el viento comenzó a correr normalmente y el cielo pareció amainar su furia.

—Humana, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para librarme de esta plaga?—preguntó con voz calmada, acercándose un poco a mí, empequeñeciéndome con su fría mirada.

—Eh…pues necesito una bañera, varias toallas, una estufa, una toalla y tu disposición para terminar pronto—expliqué con voz algo intimidada, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Kagome…—gruñó enfurecido Inuyasha, intentando despegar el rostro de la tierra.

Antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, tanto Sango como Miroku, se habían lanzado sobre él, enterrando su rostro aún más en la tierra, sonriendo forzadamente y cabe decir que con miedo.

—No te preocupes Kagome, nosotros mantendremos a raya a este perro maleducado, tú arréglate con Sesshomaru, haz lo que sea necesario para que no quiera comernos—recitó Sango sumamente nerviosa, notando el esfuerzo de Inuyasha de querer decir algo, por lo que lo volvió a empujar contra el suelo, haciéndolo morder la tierra suelta.

—Señorita Kagome, ¡hágalo!—alentó Miroku, golpeando en la cabeza a Inuyasha con su bastón, logrando que perdiera el conocimiento, por lo que él y la exterminadora tuvieron oportunidad de respirar.

Dios este tipo de escenas son tan raras, pero ni modo, todo es culpa de Inuyasha, que se aguante.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, con una roca que en ningún momento lo vi recoger del suelo, y la lanzó tan rápido hacia los arbustos que a duras penas logré verla, se escuchó un sonido hueco, y después un gemido de dolor.

—¡Jaken!, trae a Ah-Un y sube a Rin—ordenó sin reparar en las quejas de su insignificante sirviente, la niña asintió con fuerza y corrió hacia donde se encontraba tirado el lacayo. —Sujétate bien humana—expresó, siendo levantado por una estela de brillos, que parecían polvos mágicos, su cola se extendió hacia mí, como muda invitación a tomarla, cosa que hice al instante, siendo jalada por él.

Apreté con fuerza mi mochila, ahí se encontraba mi vida entera, si perdía esto, estaría peor que muerta, por lo que no la perderá de vista. Estaba casi a punto de reventar, pero esta vez no de comida y de libros, si no de champús, japonés, lociones, y peines para quitar pulgas, y desde luego, las hiervas necesarias para quitarle el asqueroso olor que le queda.

Volábamos a gran velocidad, sin embargo no parecía resentirlo mucho, es como si el viento se encontrara bajo sus órdenes. Mis amigos levantaron en brazos a Inuyasha, y a duras penas lograron ponerlo sobre Kirara, para poder seguirnos.

—A…¿A dónde vamos Sesshomaru?—pregunté con indecisión, sabiendo que lo más seguro era que al frío Lord no se le antojara responderme.

—¡Mocosa metida!, ¡que te importa a donde vayamos!—reprochó encabronado el sirviente verde.

—Jaken…vuelves a hacer un comentario, y te mataré—amenazó con una voz seca y fría, pero que dejó entrever una terrible amenaza, que me puso los pelos de punta, y casi le ocasiona un infarto al animalejo.

—S…si amo bonito, me callaré—prometió el sapo hundiendo la cabeza en la silla de montar del monstruo de dos cabezas, que pareció gemir con cansancio.

—¡Señorita Kagome vamos al castillo del amo Sesshomaru!—explicó la pequeña niña que viajaba detrás de Jaken con una gran sonrisa.

Así que vamos al castillo de Sesshomaru, me pregunto como debe de ser, seguramente debe ser hermoso y magistral, sin embargo odio que Sesshomaru no diga más de tres palabras juntas, que aburrido…

Me dediqué a observarlo para matar el tiempo, logré notar en contadas ocasiones, como llevaba su mano discretamente a su cuero cabelludo para rascarse, era un movimiento rápido, pero lo realizaba con fuerza, me preguntaba si seguía a ese ritmo terminaría por sacarse sangre.

De pronto Sesshomaru se giró ligeramente hacia mí, taladrándome con la mirada, dándome a entender que sabía perfectamente que estaba observándolo, acción que casi me paró el corazón y me obligó a retirar la mirada de él; perdiéndome en la suavidad de su cola. Era como si estuviera tocando seda carísima, es aún más suave que las orejas de Inuyasha.

La acaricio con suavidad, hasta que siento algo con lo que topa mi tacto, abro el pelo, buscando de que se trataba, hasta que doy con el responsable, una molesta y asquerosa pulga. Me pongo azul del pánico y me contengo de proferir un chillido, si lo hago enfadar puede que hasta me deje caer o hasta me muerda. Con asco la atrapo entre mis dedos, y la reviento con mis uñas, ocasionando que los dedos se me llenen de la sangre que acababa de chupar.

Mi rostro se deforma en una mueca de asco suprema, y contengo las ganas de vomitar, lanzo lo más lejos que puedo el cuerpo del animal y me limpio las manos en mi falda, intentando no parecer desesperada.

El resto del camino me abstuve de seguir curioseando en el pelaje del Lord, y me aburrí en demasía, empecé a cabecear por el sueño que me causaba el estar así de quieta, y casi me le resbalé a Sesshomaru. Pero por suerte, su cola reaccionó y me atrapó de la cintura.

Sesshomaru volvió a verme, quizás sorprendido de mi torpeza, a lo que yo solo atiné a reírme nerviosamente. Por la razón que fuera, ya no me soltó, lo cual agradecí bastante, ya que me permitió dormirme sin preocupaciones.

—Mujer, despierta, ya vamos a llegar—escuché la voz fría de Sesshomaru, me avisaba que estábamos por aterrizar, me desperté al instante, y me estiré con pereza, había dormido bien.

Giré la cabeza para ver a mis amigos, y los encontré en casi las mismas condiciones que yo, Shippo e Inuyasha estaban dormidos; bueno…Inuyasha seguía desmayado, Miroku cabeceaba de vez en cuando y Sango pestañeaba en numerosas ocasiones buscando no caer dormida.

Al verme despierta, les hice señas de que ya estábamos por llegar, por lo que se despertaron por completo.

Las nubes interrumpían por completo nuestra visibilidad, por lo que había que esperar hasta que Sesshomaru comenzara a bajar para poder avistarlo, cuando él comenzó a hacerlo, comenzamos a ver un reino que distaba por completo de como lo imaginábamos.

Era bien sabido que imaginábamos un castillo portentoso, pero la verdad es que lo imaginé sombrío, envuelto en un aura tenebrosa, en medio de un reino muerto, donde los youkai vivían como esclavos. Sin embargo, la realidad nos dio en el rostro con la fuerza de una cachetada.

Nada que ver.

EL sol caía magistralmente sobre los verdes prados que se visualizaban al horizonte, así como de la suntuosa aldea, que se encontraba a las faldas del primoroso castillo de un color blanco aperlado. Se veía mucho movimiento entre los ciudadanos que caminaban con prisa debajo de nosotros.

Sesshomaru actuó como si no le importara y sobrevoló la aldea sin dejarse ver por ellos, al llegar al castillo, reparamos en la tremenda muralla que poseía, con cientos de arqueros en su alto, esperando la más mínima acción hostil para atacar.

Una trompeta resonó por el lugar dando aviso de la llegada del amo.

Sesshomaru por fin descendió, tocando el suelo de manera casi imperceptible y con su elegancia acostumbrada, de la misma manera, me hizo aterrizar a mí, y solo cuando me vio en el suelo, su cola se desenrolló de mi cintura, dejándome libre. Segundos después se escuchó el sonido de Ah-Un tocando el suelo.

Los guardias corrieron delante de nosotros, se les veía bastante preocupados, y asustados, seguramente les sorprendía ver a su amo ahí. Después de un barullo bastante corto, todos se colocaron en posición de firmes, y las enormes y pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron.

Comenzamos a caminar, cuando a nuestras espaldas, se dejó oír el pesado aterrizaje de Kirara, antes de que siquiera nos giráramos a verlos, los guardias estaban a punto de volverlos coladeras.

—Alto—señaló Sesshomaru con una voz atronadora y autoritaria, al instante, los guardias se congelaron en su posición, aliviados de no haber echo nada. —Déjenlos—finalizó caminando despreocupadamente hacia su castillo—mujer, no te quedes atrás—ordenó mirándome de lado, sin dejar de caminar.

Yo asentí simplemente, y me apresuré a obedecerlo, siendo seguida por los demás. Me sorprendía que Inuyasha siguiera desmayado, de seguro ese Miroku le había puesto algo de energía espiritual al bastón o que se yo, pero la verdad empieza a preocuparme.

El caso es que Miroku llevaba cargado a Inuyasha de una manera cómica, en su espalda, pero no sé, parecía que apenas podía con él. Si no fuera tan difícil lidiar con él no hubiera necesidad de dejarlo inconsciente.

—¿Señor Sesshomaru se le ofrece algo?—salí de mis cavilaciones al escuchar una melodiosa voz, busque a la dueña con rapidez, encontrando a una mujer youkai de cabello color menta, delante de Sesshomaru, se me dificultó verla a primera vista debido a su escasa estatura y que Sesshomaru la tapaba de mi vista con su cuerpo.

—Llévate a Rin, y haz lo que creas necesario, en cuanto a los humanos, déjalos hacer lo que quieran, mientras no estorben…—explicó Sesshomaru simplemente, retomando el camino, quedándose ella en el pasillo con la cabeza gacha.

Le di una mirada rápida, analizándola, se trataba de una mujer muy guapa, se veía de unos veintitantos, pero siendo youkai nunca se sabía, su piel era demasiado pálida, casi del mismo tono como el de Sesshomaru, y su vestimenta era un kimono simple de color rosado pálido, con mariposas blancas.

Aquella acotó la orden, y rápidamente se dirigió a Rin y la tomó de la mano, esquivando a mis amigos, sin olvidar dirigirles a ellos y a mí una reverencia. Desapareció con prontitud en algún pasillo, sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

No sabía su nombre, pero de cualquier manera, es solo una sirvienta, y no parece tener mucha relevancia para Sesshomaru, que ni su nombre mencionó.

—Mujer…no te esperaré demasiado tiempo—sonó la tranquila voz del youkai, haciendo que casi corriera hacia él, acción que fue reproducida por mi grupo, al parecer no se sentían demasiado cómodos estando solos en un castillo lleno de youkai.

Lo seguí por los impecables pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta, que llamaba la atención sobre las demás, se detuvo en la entrada, y se giró a mirarnos.

—Solo entrarás tú, ¿tienes lo necesario?—preguntó mirándome de soslayo, al parecer sin otorgarle ninguna importancia a sus palabras.

—Sí, aquí está todo lo que necesito, pero…¿Cómo haré las infusiones?—inquirí con voz dudosa, pasando mi mirada por los alrededores, por ningún lado veía una cocina.

—De eso se encargarán las sirvientas, ¿o es necesario ahora mismo?—indagó con su acostumbrado tono frío.

—Pues no…—sin embargo fui interrumpida.

Inuyasha había despertado, y sin ninguna demora se soltó de Miroku y se paró en medio del youkai y yo.

—¿Que estabas pensando Sesshomaru?, ¿ese imbécil ya se durmió verdad?, ¡pues estás muy equivocado animal!—rugió Inuyasha, asesinándolo con la mirada, esperando una reacción hostil de su parte.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder a tu mujer?—regresó con un tono sarcástico, formando en su rostro una sonrisa cínica, regocijándose por la postura incómoda que ahora adoptó su medio hermano.

—¿Cuál mujer?, ¿esa tonta?—dijo señalándome—¡antes me quedaría virgen de por vida!—acotó sumamente sonrojado, y enfurruñado, mirando con rencor a su hermano.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron del coraje, ese pequeño hijo de puta…

—¡Siéntate!—murmuré, siendo obedecida al instante por el rosario mágico, que estrelló contra el pulido suelo el rostro malhumorado del hanyou. —Sesshomaru, entremos, entre más rápido empecemos más pronto terminaremos—declaré, pasándole por encima a Inuyasha con pisadas fuertes, para que le doliera, ya después arreglaremos cuentas.

El youkai abrió la pesada puerta y me permitió el pasar primero, para después dirigirle una sonrisa burlona a su hermanito, el cual gruñía quien sabe cuantas maldiciones desde el piso.

—Esperemos hermanito, que al salir todavía siga siendo mi cuñada y no la tuya…—expresó sin perder la sonrisa, cerrando la puerta a medias, deteniéndose como si recordara algo—no creo tener que decirte que si haces alguna estupidez, cumpliré mi amenaza, y sin contemplaciones—ultimó antes de cerrar la puerta, sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

Después de ver eso último, dirigí mi mirada hacia la habitación y casi me da algo, nunca había visto alguna tan sofisticada, y con tan buen gusto. Sentía que si llegaba a tocar algo, se rompería, sabía que cualquier mueble de ahí era más caro que un auto, y de seguro por tratarse de propiedad de Sesshomaru, valía más que mi vida.

Todo en tonos azules palo y dorados, la verdad es que Sesshomaru tenía un gusto exquisito, eso, o su decorador era un genio. Me sorprendí que en vez de un futón hubiera una cama occidental de tamaño King Size, adornada con un edredón de seda bordado en lo que parecían hilos de oro. La alfombra debajo de ella , parecía ser piel de un youkai peludo; en una pared de la izquierda había un espejo de tamaño completo, y en una esquina un escritorio, también de seguro más que costoso.

Me hubiera quedado más tiempo con la boca abierta de no ser porque Sesshomaru caminó hasta ponerse a mi lado, mirándome con sus dorados orbes.

—¿Te quedarás mirando o empezarás?—observó tomando camino hacia una puerta blanca que se encontraba a la derecha, por lo que pude suponer que se trataba del baño.

Sabía que por tratarse del baño de él, debía de ser por lo menos increíble. Sabía de sobra que no sería como uno de lujo de su época, pero debía de ser uno de lujo en este tiempo.

Al entrar me encontré con al menos cinco sirvientas, las cuales corrían de allá para acá, con unas enormes cubetas, llenando lo que parecía una pileta, claro, lo parecía, ya que daba más aires a un jacuzzi de mi época, que a una bañera de la de ésta. Se acercaban a la ventana, de donde subían las cubetas de agua, donde al parecer las mandaban otros sirvientes.

Me sorprende de verdad la fuerza de las mujeres youkai, esas cubetas debían de ser de al menos treinta litros de agua, pero ellas los tomaban como si fueran una nada. Al final, no esperamos casi nada, cuando las mujeres de cabellos pálidos, realizaron una reverencia, y salieron con prisa de la habitación.

Me tomé el tiempo de observar todo el lugar, la verdad era que no encontraba un lugar que fuera simple, dos de las paredes, se trataban de espejos, en una de ellas, había un tocador, y en la otra estaba lo que parecía era un excusado o bien, su tatarabuela, la letrina.

Me sorprendí al escuchar el ruido de unas telas, y me giré a ver que era aquel sonido, quedándome a cuadros, el sonrojo se hizo presente en mi rostro con una velocidad tal que me dejó impactada.

Y como no, si delante de mis ojos se estaba desnudando la anatomía más perfecta que he visto en mí vida, (y seguramente en la de cualquiera), unos marcados pectorales se dejaron ver al dejar caer su haori, la cremosa piel era lo más bello que había visto alguna vez. Ese hombre era un monumento, sus ojos hicieron el amago de querer ver abajo, sin embargo, reaccioné profiriendo un chillido ahogado, girándome con prontitud.

—¡Estás desnudo!—chillé casi queriéndome hundir los ojos con las manos, a la vez que agitaba con vehemencia la cabeza, intentando alejar todo rastro de pensamientos obscenos de mi cabeza.

—Eso resulta obvio—responde sin ningún tipo de vergüenza—¿acaso nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo mujer?—preguntó irónicamente.

Con enfado me giro bajando un poco la mano de mi rostro, solo para verle la cara.

—¡Es obvio que no!, ¿por quién me has tomado?—exclamé sumamente indignada, sin perder mi notorio tono rojo.

Él pareció pensar su respuesta, y pude darme cuenta que su cola estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura, impidiendo la visibilidad de lo que se encontraba debajo de su ombligo y encima de sus rodillas.

—Tal vez como la mujer de mi hermano—explicó—entonces resulta que es un cobarde peor de lo que imaginé— suspiró mirándome a la cara con los ojos entrecerrados—me parece increíble que ese imbécil prefiera a una mujer muerta por encima de una viva, pero el caso es que, esto me confirma la realidad de que es más retrasado de lo que me imaginaba—aseveró observándome con ojo crítico, antes de darse la vuelta restándome importancia.

Eso me dolió, hasta su hermano que nunca lo ve, se da cuenta que prefiere a Kikyou sobre mí, esto es tan degradante. Sin darme cuenta, unas gruesas lágrimas se colaron fuera de mis ojos, pude notarlas hasta que unos sollozos escaparon de mi garganta.

—¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó mirándome de reojo.

—Por darme cuenta de lo patética que soy—hago una pausa—da igual, vamos a darle prisa a este asunto—me recompuse colocando una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro. Él siguió mirándome impasible, sabía de sobra que a él nunca lo engañaría con nada, pero al parecer prefirió no seguir insistiendo, o quizás dejó de importarle.

—Entra en la bañera por favor—le pedí colocando en el piso mi mochila, para después arrodillarme a buscar el champú que le pondría en el cabello, así como el jabón que necesitaría para el cuerpo.

Él me obedeció, y entró en la bañera sin decir nada, se colocó de espaldas a mí para facilitarme el acceso, lo cual agradecí bastante. Contrario a lo que pensaba, esto en definitiva, sería más fácil que con Inuyasha. Tomé un banco que se encontraba en una esquina, y me senté en él, como la última vez, al abrir el contenedor, Sesshomaru generó una mueca de asco inconfundible; sentía pena por él, si hasta a mí me huele a rayos, no quiero ni imaginar como debe ser para él.

—Es la cosa más desagradable que he olido en mi vida, huele aún peor que la sangre pasada de un youkai—gruñó chirriando los dientes, sonreí ante eso, es lo mismo que había dicho Inuyasha antes.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero es lo más efectivo—me disculpé con algo de culpa, de veras que me sentía mal por él, pero tampoco tan inocente era. Me sorprendía verlo tan sumiso, pero supongo que es la desesperación que lo tenía hasta estos extremos.

—Que sea rápido humana—ordenó haciendo una mueca con la nariz, de seguro ya hasta le dolía la cabeza.

Sin esperar nada más, puse mis manos sobre su cuero cabelludo, tallando con energía, generando al instante una cantidad considerable de espuma; sin parar fui bajando por todo su largo cabello, abriendo otro bote de champú más al quedarme incompleta. Me sentí abrumada por la sedosidad de su cabello, siempre había tenido la duda de lo que sería tocar el cabello de Sesshomaru, me doy cuenta que es incluso más suave que el de Inuyasha.

Diablos mi cabello parecía un estropajo al lado del de él.

No me sentí feliz hasta que dejé su larga cabellera envuelta por completo en espuma, después vacié en la bañera una gran cantidad de polvo anti-pulgas, con la intención de aumentar la efectividad.

—Toma Sesshomaru, pasa este jabón por todo tu cuerpo, para asegurarnos de que no dejamos ningún lugar sin tratar—expliqué sin entrar en mayores detalles, él simplemente lo tomó sin decir nada, y obedeció mi petición.

Al final me asomé a la bañera y vi la esponjosa cola del youkai moviéndose de un lado a otro, y no me pude contener de azotar mi mano contra mi rostro. Había olvidado por completo eso.

—Esto…Sesshomaru, falta tu cola…—declaré con un volumen casi inexistente, sumamente avergonzada. Éste se giró a verme, sin ninguna expresión. Pensaba que estaba por reclamarme por lo pen….sativa que fui, pero solo vi como del agua emergió su afelpado apéndice, dejándose caer en mis manos. Se giró de nuevo, demostrándome de nuevo que no le daba importancia a mis estupideces, y tampoco pareció mostrarse molesto, hay que decir que se le ve mucho más aliviado, por lo menos ya no está temblando, ni ha tenido que rascarse "disimuladamente".

Me gasté por lo menos cuatro botes de champú en su cola, y me vi en un terrible dilema al tener que llegar a su espalda baja, sin embargo, el no pareció turbarse en ningún momento, mientras que yo pensaba seriamente en que en algún momento terminaría por desmayarme.

Quién diría que yo estaría dándole un baño anti-pulgas al hermano mayor de mi amado.

Entrecerré mis ojos, _así o más desbocada era la idea._

Después de terminar la tarea, me di el lujo de suspirar de cansancio, y me dejé caer en el borde de la bañera, recargando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados, sin importarme que Sesshomaru se encontrara desnudo al lado mío.

Observé mi reloj con parsimonia, había que esperar veinte minutos para aclarar el champú.

—Es increíble—murmuró el albino sin hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera para mirarme. Yo me sorprendí, estaba iniciando una conversación.

—Que…¿Qué cosa?—tartamudeé sin saber bien que contestar.

—Es increíble todo lo que haces por ese híbrido—se gira a verme—cualquier mujer con la mitad de cerebro, hubiera huido de la situación, tener que arriesgarse a tratar con un youkai de alto poder, que ha intentado matarte, solo para que Inuyasha no corra peligro, no entiendo a los humanos—explica mirándome de arriba abajo, como si mi físico tuviera la respuesta a su incógnita.

Sonrío tristemente, a lo cual el me mira con algo de curiosidad.

—La verdad es que ni yo misma me entiendo, pero después de todo, no era justo para ti sufrir por las tonterías de Inuyasha, si bien tu nos atacaste, la culpa de que te hayas contagiado de pulgas es de Inuyasha; por otro lado, tu nos has ayudado muchas veces—hago una pausa—y me has ayudado en dos ocasiones, por lo tanto es mi manera de agradecerte—expresé sin borrar la sonrisa en ningún momento, él pareció hacer un mínimo movimiento de asentir.

—Agradecimiento…tienes maneras extrañas de hacerlo—responde volviendo a mirar hacia el frente—lo haces con todo y que sabes que Inuyasha muere de celos en estos momentos, después de todo te encuentras con un hombre peligroso y en una situación que muchos no considerarían decente—agregó sonriendo un poco, con socarronería.

—Tienes razón, pero la verdad es que yo sabía que no me harías nada, no eres un youkai que haga ese tipo de cosas, ¿o sí?—contesté sonriendo, mirándolo con curiosidad, él se giró a verme con una expresión que daba a entender que él nunca caería tan bajo—ya ves, por eso no temí en hacerlo, no somos enemigos Sesshomaru, y tal vez deberías replantearte la manera en como te llevas con Inuyasha, después de todo, si realmente te odiara como dices, jamás me hubiera dejado ni siquiera entrar contigo—finalicé al escuchar la alarma de mi reloj, era tiempo de que le colocara el acondicionador.

Él no dijo nada, parece que se quedó meditando lo que había dicho.

—Sesshomaru…me da vergüenza, pero…¿puedes recoger tú ese cubo de agua?, es que yo no lo puedo ni mover—expresé con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza, debe de pensar que soy una humana débil aparte de tonta.

Él solo se levantó, dándole igual que yo estuviera ahí, pero yo ya tenía los ojos tapados, escuché que pasó al lado mío, y levantó como si nada el cubo de agua.

—¿Qué debo hacer con él?—preguntó estando delante de mí.

—Enjúgate el cabello y el cuerpo, tendrás que sentarte en el borde de la tina, porque ahora solo falta el acondicionador—expliqué sin atreverme a destapar mis ojos, escuché el sonido del chapoteo de agua, y después el de la caída del agua.

—Ya puedes mirar mujer—avisó sin decir nada más. Lo obedecí, y me atreví a mirar, él se encontraba de espaldas a mí, sentado en el borde de la bañera, suspiré de alivio y corrí a mi mochila por el acondicionador final.

—Sesshomaru…te aviso que este producto huele aún peor que todos los anteriores—advertí con voz medio asustada. Éste solo profirió un gruñido y no hizo ningún movimiento.

—No necesitas decirlo, solo hazlo—respondió entre dientes, se notaba que le desagradaba por completo esa información, pero ya que le quedaba al pobre.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza lo hice, sabía que había cerrado los ojos debido al espejo que se encontraba delante de nosotros, por lo que decidí hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Me llevó un largo tiempo el embadurnar de nuevo todo su platinado cabello, pero me tardé aún más en desenredarlo con el peine especial. Me vinieron demasiadas arcadas al ver los puntos cafés que salían entre la espuma, el pobre había estado más que infestado. De reojo pude lograr ver como su rostro se encontraba contraído, sobretodo en la nariz, se veía que apenas soportaba el olor.

—Sesshomaru, ya solo enjuágate una vez más, y habremos terminado—indiqué con voz alegre levantándome del banco y dando pequeños saltos y vueltas.

—Me alegro de oír eso—murmuró y se levantó de nuevo, para tomar el cubo que quedaba, esta vez solo decidí darme la vuelta y no actuar de nuevo como una mocosa. El sonido del agua caer me indicó que me estaba obedeciendo, y me sentí orgullosa por dentro, el youkai más poderoso de esta época me había obedecido por más de cuatro horas; que momento tan jodidamente épico.

Tenía algo que presumir frente a Inuyasha…

De pronto Sesshomaru se paseó frente a mi vista, el carmesí subió de inmediato a mi rostro de nuevo. ¡Que poca vergüenza tenía!

Cuando noté que solo lo había echo para tomar su bata, me calmé, después de todo era imposible que me la fuera a pedir a mí, era un hombre de pocas palabras.

—¿Falta algo más?—preguntó mirándome con paciencia.

—En un rato más, prepararé la infusión para quitarte el mal olor, solo será lo que me tarde en prepararlo…—respondí con una sonrisa sumamente grande.

—Que lo hagan las sirvientas, me urge quitarme este nauseabundo olor—declaró el youkai con una expresión de asco—¿eso me lo podré poner yo solo no es así?—indagó con su rostro ya compuesto.

—Sí, en eso ya no necesitas ayuda—contesté con voz suave.

Él abrió la puerta con la intención de salir sin decir nada más, sin embargo se detuvo debajo del marco de la puerta y se giró a verme de nuevo.

—Podrán permanecer esta noche aquí, indícale a las sirvientas la manera de preparar la infusión—hace una pausa girándose de nuevo, dándome la espalda—y Kagome…gracias—ultimó caminando fuera del baño, dejándome congelada por completo.

Mi mente se encontraba en shock…había dejado de llamarme mujer, y mejor aún…¡me había dado las gracias!, por dios, aquí seguro que se venía el apocalipsis, debía de ser su culpa que el mundo se acabara en este momento.

Reaccioné después de mil años, dándome cuenta que aún permanecía dentro de su habitación, por lo que entendí que seguramente él quería privacidad para poder vestirse, y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Salí a pasos agigantados del baño, temiendo que se arrepintiera de tratarme tan bien, y alcancé la puerta, giré el picaporte, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sesshomaru se encontraba a mis espaldas, y el abrió la puerta. Que considerado, lo debió de hacer porque la puerta era sumamente pesada.

Al abrirla nos encontramos de frente con el rostro encabronado de Inuyasha, y las miradas burlonas de mis amigos. Sabía que Inuyasha estaría así, pero no que estaría al pie de la puerta esperando el momento en que la abriera para echarme la bronca.

—¡Kagome!, ¡en que diablos estabas pensando mujer loca!—rugió lanzando llamas por los ojos y avanzando los pocos pasos que me separaban de él, quedando casi tocando nuestras narices, yo en acto reflejo retrocedí un poco, chocando con el pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru.

¡Santo Dios!, ahora si estaba muerta….

—Inuyasha yo…—pero me interrumpió antes de que dijera nada.

—¡Sesshomaru!, ¡maldito!, ¿debiste de disfrutar esto mucho verdad desgraciado?, ¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome que no puede ni siquiera hablar?—exigió saber atrapando entre su pecho y el de Sesshomaru.

Estúpido, si no puedo hablar es por culpa suya, no por él.

—¿Acaso tenías miedo de lo que pudiera pasar hermanito?—inquirió cínicamente, colocando su mano en mi hombro derecho, acción que logró estremecerme de la sorpresa.

—¡Hijo de la madre!, ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!—aulló Inuyasha queriendo arrancarme de delante suyo, sin embargo, Sesshomaru pasó su brazos izquierdo por mi cintura afianzándome a él.

—¿O qué?—murmuró disfrutando verdaderamente de la rabieta que hacía su hermano menor. —No es tu pareja después de todo…—

¡Hola!

Primero que nada chicos, chicas, quiero dar la explicación de porqué no había actualizado hasta ahora.

Bien el caso es que no lo hacía debido a que como bien saben, este fic es compartido con Mikura700, o bien, era, ya que ella ya no participa en él.

Antes de que se sulfuren, daré mis razones, este fic llevaba más de un año sin ser actualizado, cosa que me cae, como patada, ya que aunque demoro, no acostumbro dejar tiradas mis creaciones.

En segundo lugar, Mikura recibió muchos recordatorios de mi parte, y le dije que si no podía continuarlo, que simplemente me lo dijera y yo lo haría sin preocupaciones. Pero ella insistió en que podía, así que decidí darle más tiempo.

No entraré en mayores detalles, solo diré que este fic era un compromiso entre ambas, sea o no algo sin relevancia, sigue siendo un compromiso, y como dicen, no hagas promesas si no vas a cumplirlas.

Quiero evidenciar, para cualquier duda, que la idea ORIGINAL, a sido y fue siempre mía, yo ya lo estaba escribiendo cuando invité a Mikura a participar, así quiero que quede claro, que no me estoy quedando con lo que no es mío, solo estoy continuando con una historia que debió ser terminada hace mucho.

Espero saber lo que piensan al respecto, y me disculpo de nueva cuenta con ustedes, porque muchas veces me dejaban reviews preguntándome el porque no lo continuaba, y me siento muy apenada con ustedes por este incidente.

Besos…


	7. A un paso del infarto

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

A un paso del infarto

* * *

De acuerdo…ahora podía declararme oficialmente muerta.

El estar entre dos demonios —demonio y hanyou para ser exacta—no es algo precisamente bello por relatar. Pero cuando ambos se miran con ganas de asesinarse de la manera más dolorosa y marginal posible…

La cosa se pone fea.

Esperé en algún lugar recóndito de mi mente, que todo se tratara de un sueño. Que en una misión un youkai me hubiera rociado con un veneno súper potente y en estos momentos me encontrara delirando hermosamente en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Pero después del segundo pellizco que me di en ese momento, tuve que aceptar que—para desgracia mía—no estaba soñando, estaba más despierta que un político en el anuncio de los resultados electorales.

—¡Maldito perro cuajado!, ¿quién te está preguntando lo que debo hacer y lo que no?—bramó Inuyasha con las mejillas fuertemente encendidas. Aquel grito podría haber jurado que resonó por todo el palacio, y mis amigos se encogieron en su lugar tapándose los oídos. Mientras que yo, casi quise enterrar mi espalda en el pecho de Sesshomaru, manteniendo los ojos tan abiertos como era posible, observando a un Inuyasha completamente fúrico y casi del color de su traje.

Un molesto pitido se empezó a escuchar en mis orejas. Espero no haberme quedado sorda.

Sin embargo el aludido, permaneció impasible, tal y como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en cambiar el tema hermanito?—hace una pausa avanzando hacia él, volviéndome a encerrar entre su cuerpo y el de Inuyasha. Tan encogida como pude, alcé la vista solo para encontrarme con la amenazante mirada que le regalaba el mayor al menor.

De veras, este es el último lugar en el que me gustaría encontrarme en este momento.

Tan pegada estaba a Inuyasha, que sentía sus fieros gruñidos retumbar en mi estómago, él tenía la cabeza ligeramente levantada, por la diferencia de altura entre ambos. La desafiante mirada de él daba a entender que no se dejaría intimidar por el youkai.

De pronto, el musculoso brazo del demonio, volvió a apresarme por la cintura, acercándome a él, y de un salto perfectamente calculado, salimos del frente de Inuyasha quedando a una distancia prudente.

No sabía si respirar con alivio, o prepárame para las mentadas de madre que soltaría en breve Inuyasha.

Rolé mis ojos con nerviosismo hacia mis amigos, que miraban la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, sabía que era justamente lo que pensaban.

Aquí arderá Troya.

Y no podría estar más de acuerdo con ellos.

Los descalificativos que emergieron como avalancha de la boca de Inuyasha, no se dejaron esperar. Cada uno aún peor que el anterior, mientras...yo a estas alturas estaba con la boca abierta de semejantes barbaries que se le ocurrían a mi amado, ¿de donde jodidos…?

Sin embargo para alivio de todos, el rostro de Sesshomaru se mostraba tan normal como siempre, y llegaba a pensar seriamente que los alaridos de Inuyasha le resultaban aburridos. Casi esperaba que en algún momento diera un tremendo bostezo.

—Deja de ladrar Inuyasha…—expresó Sesshomaru con actitud tan tranquila. Se notaba a leguas que todo lo dicho por su hermano le resbalaba con la mantequilla en una sartén. —No es mi problema que no sepas ser un verdadero macho—completó armando una sonrisa de superioridad en su inmaculado rostro.

En el momento que dijo aquello, el aire se me atoró en la garganta. Las reacciones de mis amigos fueron parecidas, solo que ellos se pusieron morados…pero supongo que por querer contener la risa.

Inuyasha…

Bueno, creo que había descubierto un nuevo límite a la rabia ciega, así como comprobar la teoría de que si se podía estar más rojo.

—¡De donde sacas eso malnacido!—hace una pausa imaginando un buen insulto para su hermano—¡el que parece hembra eres tú!, Señor-que usa sombras de niña-en los ojos—agregó con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro y un tono de voz fastidiante.

Para este momento Sango, Miroku y Shippo, parecían espectadores de un partido de pin pong, se la pasaban moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando las reacciones del ofendido. No obstante con la última oración de Inuyasha, todos nos mostramos horrorizados.

¡Que dios nos ampare!

Un grito de exhaltación se vio obstruido en mi garganta al escuchar un gruñido hiela-venas a mis espaldas.

—Vaya Inuyasha...parece que vas mejorando, debo admitirlo esa es una respuesta mucho más creativa de lo que esperaba tratándose de ti—respondió con una voz que atinaba a insinuar que el gruñido previamente escuchado quizás, y solo quizás no era otra cosa más producto de mi asustada imaginación.

Suponer que el tonto de Inuyasha se quedaría callado, sería tener demasiado optimismo.

—Uy...parece que la marimacha al final quiere hacerse la lista—hace una pausa sonriendo maliciosamente al ver como el mayor comenzaba a fruncir el ceño con actitud asesina—mejor ve a probarte un vestido hermanita—completó armando una burla frente a sus narices al intentar imitarlo modelando un vestido.

Excelente ahora podía asegurar que el tremendo gruñido rabioso a mis espaldas no era producto de mis desbocadas ideas paranoicas. Pero cuando ese ronco sonido, fue aumentando su intensidad al tiempo que las burlas de Inuyasha. El sonido de unos nudillos acomodándose, exhibiendo fuertes chasquidos, y que mi tonto amado comenzara a mostrar los colmillo; supe que aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

Haciendo gala de mi —bastante olvidado cabe decir—sentido común me dispuse a poner remedio a aquello.

—Siéntate—

El delicioso sonido que acompaña—la no menos exquisita—caída rompe dientes de Inuyasha, logró tranquilizarme.

Sesshomaru avanzó de detrás de mí, hasta quedar frente a su caído hermano, sonriendo ahora él con burla.

—Eres patético, y tu que tuviste celos, de tu hermano que dices que parece mujer—puntualizó agrandando la sonrisa en su inmaculado rostro.

Sobra decir, que todos, absolutamente todos, nos reímos de aquella memorable situación, todo era risa, felicidad y compañerismo.

Hasta que Miroku la cagó.

—Ese Sesshomaru…es un loquillo…—agregó muerto de la risa, aprovechando el momento para manosear a Sango.

Todos callamos de improviso, mirando con ansias asesinas al monje.

—¿Qué has dicho monje?—rugió el demonio preparando sus garras para destazarlo.

Miroku no tuvo tiempo ni de sudar frío, porque Sango le propinó una bofetada, digna de admiración.

—Maldito monje pervertido, me las pagarás…—bramó la exterminadora, alcanzando su boomerang, listo para dar un digno escarmiento.

Muy bien, debo de recordar la desubicada razón por la que llegamos a esta situación, tanto Sango como Sesshomaru intentando matar a Miroku; he Inuyasha…desmayado en el piso del palacio de su tan amado hermano.

Ok…este día aprendimos una lección.

Las fiestas y las pulgas no se llevan.

Entendido y anotado para el próximo año, la siguiente vez, mejor iré a comer con mis amigas al Wc Donalds.

_Fin_

* * *

¡Hola mis amores!

Lo sé esta vez no avisé que se acabaría la historia, pero…muajajaja quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Deben de saber chicas, que no podía seguir alargándola, o perdería el sentido la historia.

Wow, una historia más terminada…

Creo que lloraré.

Agradezco a full todo los comentarios de todas y cada una de las personitas que me soportaron todo este tiempo. Y sobra decir, que sus comentarios, lograron recapturar la inspiración que muchas veces me abandonaba.

¡Por ustedes!, escribí el capítulo como tres veces en el celular.

(Le copié la idea a Peachilein, aunque…deben saber que mi puto Samsung galaxy, es un dolor en el trasero para escribir, me borraba lo que escribía T_T)

Y es touch O_O

Solo por ustedes soporté el suplicio de escribir en el trabajo, naaa no era suplicio, pero con el mesero jodiendo con querer ver lo que escribía, creo que…puede ser incómodo.

¡Nota!

¡Quiero invitarlas a mi nueva historia de Avatar!

¡Si!, la del niño calvo atorado en el iceberg—ok, eso se oyó feo—debo decir, que la serie me cautivó a niveles insospechados, tanto así que escribí un fic fuera del cannon, de la adorable Katara y el dulce de Aang.

Adivinen…

¡Toph y Aang!

Deben de pensar…¿WTF?

Pues piénsenlo, lo hice, y las invito con todo el gusto del mundo.

Se llama, el Sollozo de la montaña.

Y of curse, las adoraría por el resto de mi vida si se pasaran a leerlo y me dejaran un comentario.

Oigan, estoy tan fucking desesperada, que a la primera que lo haga, le regalo un one-shot de lo que sea que quiera.

(Sea Avatar o Inuyasha)

Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Si quieren leerlo, solo entren a mi hermoso perfil, busquen historias, (creo que será el segundo en aparecer) y lo encontrarán. n.n

Refuerzo mis agradecimientos, y estoy feliz de finalizar esta historia con tantas seguidoras.

La siguiente historia en ser continuada, será Similitudes...

Espero no tardar demasiado tiempo en publicarla n.n

Besos…


End file.
